Becoming MrsMalfoy
by The Golden Gryffinder Girl
Summary: A marriage law is put in place after the drop in wizarding population. What will happen to Hermione when she is bound to Draco Malfoy for life? Fights,drama, and who knows maybe even a little love.
1. Author's note

Hello! If you are reading this you obviously a huge Harry Potter nerd (more power to us) anyway this is going to be a Draco and Hermione marriage fic. I'm hoping to bring a sweeter side of Draco and Hermione's feisty side! I am currently working on a Fred fic which is titled _Hard Knock Life, it's not that good but if you want to check it out your reviews would be appreciated. I am a young writer so your criticism is very much welcomed! I hope you enjoy it! Thanks. _

_-J _


	2. The good, the bad, and the ugly

**Disclaimer: Mrs. Rowling owns everything! I am merely having fun with some of her ideas! :D **

Hermione opened her eyes and smiled, this is how life is suppose to be, she thought to herself. She climbed out of bed and walked into her small, but cozy bathroom. She slipped out of her pajamas and into a hot shower. This was one of her favorite moments of the day. When the war was going on she didn't exactly have time for hygiene while they were on the run for horcruxes, but now she cherished these moments. She slowly washed her hair and then moved on to her body making sure to get every spot. Twenty minutes later she stepped out of the steamy shower feeling refreshed. She brushed her teeth and threw on her favorite jeans and cardigan. She used a dry spell on her hair and put on a light coat of makeup. Backing up she assessed herself in the mirror, today she would be going to the burrow for their annual Sunday festivities. Usually, they all had brunch and then enjoyed fun leisurely activities. Sadly, this would be the last brunch in awhile considering herself, Ron, Harry, and Ginny would all be going back for their last year at Hogwarts, along with a bunch of other classmates who were cheated out of their last year. Hermione walked to her fireplace and threw in a handful of floo powder and shouted "The Burrow!" and stepped into a wall of green flames. A minute later Hermione was spit onto the Weasley's dining room floor.

"Hermione! How good to see you dear." said while offering her a hand.

"Thank you ," Hermione said as she got up with 's assistance.

"Dear, we've fought in a war side by side. For the hundredth time please call me Molly." Hermione smiled.

"Alright, thank you Molly!" she said and both woman giggled. "So is there anything I can help with you with Mrs.-Molly,"

"No dear." the older woman replied. "The boys are in their room and I'm sure you lot have some last minute Hogwarts plans to discuss, I'll call you down when brunch is ready. I'm afraid today might not be as cheerful as usual though Arthur has some rather bad news, but we'll fill you in later." Molly smiled at Hermione and even though she was skeptical she decided to go up and see her best friends. She walked up the stairs and to the third floor where Ron's bedroom was, she approached the door and knocked, she herd a faint "Come in." so she pushed the door open and saw three of her favorite people in the world.

"Hermione!" Ginny said as she got up from where she was sitting to give her best friend a hug.

"Hey," Hermione said as she hugged Ginny and the other two who had gotten up and joined them.

"So how has life been at the Burrow?" Hermione asked.

"Well Harry and I have been spending a lot time down at George's shop. He's been a little shorthanded since the war." Everyone fell silent for a moment. Fred's death left George with a heavy toll to pay and all though he was handling it well you could still tell he missed him a great deal.

"And I," Ginny started, trying to break the awkward silence that had taken over, "Have been here, all by myself, waiting and waiting, for my best friend to reply to my owl!" Ginny exclaimed. The boys chuckled and Hermione lightly blushed,

"Ginny you know I've been working a muggle job plus I have Hogwarts to prepare for! There wasn't exactly much study time while working to defeat Voldermort last year!" This time everyone laughed, everybody in the whole school knew how much Hermione liked to study.

"It's ok Mione, we only joke." Ron said. Hermione hit him playfully and he winked.

"Brunch is ready!" Molly called up to the them from the kitchen.

"Shall we?" Harry asked Ginny while offering her his arm.

"Yes we shall." Ginny said playing along, and they strolled out of the room. Ginny and Harry had become such an item over the summer , and Hermione had to admit they were perfect for each other.

"Come on," Ron said with a smile as he put his arm around her. After the war was over they had both discovered that their feelings were more brother and sister like rather then two lovers. Luckily, they both confused at the same time so neither was left broken hearted and there relationship went on as it did before. Hermione smiled back at Ron and they both walked down the stairs and to the kitchen. Everybody was already sitting so they took their usual seats across from Harry and Ginny. Charlie, George, and Percy were here also because apparently this big announcement had something to do with them too. Everyone began to tuck into the scrumptious brunch prepared by , and were happily chatting when stood and said he had an announcement to make.

"I'm glad to see everyone could join us today." started. "As you all know I have some news to share with you. Since I work in the ministry I tend to know a lot about what's going on. As you also know do to the war that has taken place there has been a lot of magical blood spilled so the ministry has decided to pass a marriage law which will apply to anyone between the ages of seventeen to forty." Many gasps filled the room, followed by swear words from Harry and the Weasley boys. The room was filled with many "They can't do this," and "This is outrageous!"

"Silence! Everyone! Now I want you all to know that regardless who you get stuck with that will not take away from us all being a family! This is going to be difficult but we all need to stick together and stay strong." Everyone though upset agreed on this because neither one of them wanted anymore stress then they already had. "Now you all will be receiving a letter in two weeks telling you who your spouse will be. From that day you will have 3 months to marry and in a year you must have either given birth or be pregnant with a child. It also says anyone who does not comply will be thrown into Azkaban and their wand snapped." Silence had taken over unstill Harry started to talk,

"Arthur there has to be a way out!"

"I'm sorry I've researched it and I found nothing, they made sure there are no loop holes. The only exceptions are if your already married or widowed. I'm sorry kids there's nothing we can do except be strong."

"Well I think we should all look it over just in case." Hermione started. They all agreed and got to work. Ten hours later they had nothing and had to except their fate. It couldn't be too bad, Hermione thought. She was part of the Golden Trio they had to cut her some slack.

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review! I'll be posting another chapter soon! Thanks J.**


	3. A normal year

**Disclaimer: Rowling is a beast to say the least! I own nothing except for my ideas ;)**

Monday morning, Malfoy Manor

The light seeped through the dark green shades and shined down on the blond headed boy. He stirred trying to block the light out but it was no use. Stupid light, why does it always win? He pondered to himself. He was still bitter at the life he was left with since the war had ended. Both his parents were thrown into Azkaban and now he had to return to Hogwarts unless he wanted the same fate. Surprisingly though the mansion was warmer now that his parents were gone and that's probably what troubled him the most. As soon as he was cleared in court he decided he was done with the dark arts. It was finally time for him to be happy and he was going to do anything to achieve this goal. Even though he was angry at the Golden Trio he had an enormous amount of respect for them. He had never seen anyone talk to the Dark Lord like Potter did, he didn't even hate the annoying weasel as much as use to. And then there's Granger. She was the one who finally rid him of his blood type prejudice even though he didn't like to give her the credit, when he saw her suffering under his aunt and how she stayed strong even though she was hit with Crucio after Crucio it finally clicked with him. She was not inferior to him, in fact, she was probably the smartest witch he knew, without her Voldermort probably would have won and as much as he hated to admit everyone was better off with out that.

He shook the thoughts out of his head and walked through the large mansion, and down to the kitchen for some breakfast. As he began to eat the pancakes a house elf had prepared for him, he picked up the Daily Profit and scanned the cover. "WHAT!" he exclaimed after reading the headline. "A marriage law!" he yelled! How could the Ministry do this, he wondered. He sat deep in thought, and the more he thought, the better the idea got! This was finally the perfect way to get his life and reputation back, who ever he got stuck with surely would bring him some pride. Unless, he started think, surely he would get matched with the wizarding trash after his part in the war. His heart sunk at this idea but he tried to remain hopeful that his original thought would pull through.

Sunday Morning, The Burrow

"Hermione wake up." Ginny said as she shook her friend trying to wake her. A week had passed and it was now Sunday morning again. Today they would be going back to Hogwarts! After a years absence they were almost relived to have a part of their childhood to go back to.

Hermione stirred and sat up, Ginny smiled up at her and they both got dressed and headed downstairs. Earlier this week Molly had flooed Hermione asking her if she wanted to stay over Saturday night and then depart with them in the morning. The girls entered the kitchen to see two very sleeping looking boys.

"Morning Mione, Morning Ginny." Harry said as the girls entered.

"Morning love," Ginny said as she walked over and gave Harry a quick kiss. Ginny sat down next to Harry and took a seat next to Ron.

"Morning Mione," Ron said grumpily.

"Ron what's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Ron's upset that he's going to have to see Lavender." Harry said, Ron threw him a look and then started to talk.

"That girl has not left me alone all summer! All I get from her is owl after bloody owl asking me if I want to "rekindle" our love. I'm bloody sick of it! I just hope for Merlin's sake that I don't get stuck as her husband or trust me everyone in this whole damn wizarding community is going to have to pay!" Everyone laughed and continued eating their breakfast. At 10 o'clock everyone gathered their trunks and loaded into the cars they were given to by the Ministry (saving the wizarding world had it's perks) and Molly drove them down to station. She dropped them off at the front wishing them luck for the year ahead and left because Bill and Fleur had asked her to baby sit Teddy Lupin while they were finally off on their honeymoon. The quartet made their way in to the station and entered platform 9 ¾. They were greeted by many people; friends, teachers, and people they had never even met before who wanted to meet them. They boarded the train and found an empty compartment. Finally some familiarity Hermione thought as Neville entered with a very happy looking Hannah Abbot around his shoulder.

"Oi! Neville!" Harry said, standing up to give him a man hug.

"Hey guys!" Neville said, taking a seat. "I'm sure you all remember Hannah Abbot," he said gesturing towards the golden haired girl.

"Yes," Ron said, "So are you guys then.." he started but was cut of by Neville's speedy,

"Yes!, We've been going strong since the war!" Hannah smiled and leaned into Neville. "And Harry are you and Ginny," he started as he noticed him holding the red head's hand.

"You bet," Harry said, almost as quick as Neville. The train ride went smooth and before they knew it they were at Hogwarts. Neville and Hannah had since left to visit some other friends. Right before they were about to exit Harry stopped them and said,

"Lets make this last year our first, normal, pain free year, well except for the marriage law dilemma of course!" They all smiled at this but the more Hermione thought about this the more she couldn't agree less. They had battled trolls, basilisks, dementors, giant spiders, death eaters, and even Voldermort himself but they had failed to have a normal year. And now with the new Marriage Law in place Hermione wasn't sure if she ever would get the chance to have a peacefully year. The group exited the train and hopped into a carriage quickly because rain had started to pour down. Hermione starred out the window and could see Hogwarts starting to come into sight, wondering, to herself what obstacles would be thrown at them this year.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapt**er**! Please review! Another chapter soon to come and I'm hoping to finally get some Draco Hermione action! Thanks,**

**J**


	4. Welcome Home

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own any part of Harry Potter, but hey I hope you enjoy the story anyways! ; )**

Draco stepped out of the carriage he had shared with Pansy, Blaise, and Goyle. The four of them quickly ran under the shelter of the castle because the rain had started to come down even harder. Just as he suspected, when the gang entered in they were immediately starred at. Looks of surprise, horror, and from the Slytherin table appraisal were on the students faces. Apparently they all thought the four of them would rather be in Azkaban then Hogwarts. Draco strutted over to the Slytherin table sneering at anyone who continued to stare. He took a seat at the end of the table next to Theodore Nott. Pansy and Blaise sat on either sides of him.

"Draco," Pansy started, "Now that the war is over I was thinking that you and I should get back together." He looked at her shocked. Did she not know about the Marriage Law and that they would be bounded to a person in a weeks time.

"Pansy, do you read the bloody paper? Have you had contact with anyone this past week? Just in case you haven't herd there's now a Marriage Law, and we're going to be bound to someone in a weeks time, why the hell would I want a relationship for a week? And besides the war had nothing to do with my feelings for you. I felt the same way back then as I do now." he said bitterly annoyed at her stupidity. Pansy started to whine but was interrupted by a sudden outburst of applause. The Golden trio and the weaslette had entered and everyone started to cheer. Draco was ready to bust out laughing at the sheer hilarity of the faces the four had on. Potter looked like he wanted to dash out, the weasel looked almost proud but his face was begging to match his hair. Hermione looked mortified at all the attention she was receiving and the weaslette just looked down. They all started to walk toward the Gryffindor table smiling and trying to not look embarrassed by all the attention they were receiving. They fooled most but not Draco. He was having the same problem as them, the only difference was everyone was starring at them out of pride, but when they starred at him it was out of shame._

Hermione could feel herself starting to blush when everyone started to applaud them. She was really hoping she could return as a student and not a war hero.

"Come on let's sit down." she said feeling her cheeks turning red and redder as she spoke. They all put on a smile and as quickly as they could sat down at the Gryffindor table. They were greeted with many Hello's and smiles. They took a seat down at the end of the table next to two of their of good friends, Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas.

"Long time no see." Dean said, standing up to shake Harry and Ron's hand. He handed extended his hand to Hermione who ignored it and hugged him and Seamus. Ginny awkwardly sat down trying to avoid an uncomfortable moment with her an ex. Everyone sat down at the Gryffindor table and started to share about summer experiences. The first years were brought in by Hagrid and they all looked thoroughly soaked. McGonagall called them all one by one and they were all sorted into their respectable houses. Suddenly, huge plates of food started to appear above the tables. Roast beef, grilled chicken, red potatoes, meat pies, pork chops and about any other delicious foods you could imagine were sitting on each of the four house tables.

"Dig in!" Professor McGonagall said as she herself started to fill her plate. Everyone in the Great Hall chatted merely as they devoured the annual Hogwarts start-of-the-term feast. The hall was filled with many happy faces and giggles as the students were reunited with their friends. When everyone was just finishing their pudding Professor McGonagall stood up.

"As you all know I am stepping into the position as Head Mistresses. I hope this year will be filled with learning, laughs, and better times then what you all have witnessed. As you know there will also be a greater number of students then usual because last year's seventh years have been asked back due to last years festivities. Rest assure, there will be room for everyone it just might be a little tight. I would like to ask all seventh years to stay behind, but the rest of you, lessons start at 8 o'clock and I'm sure you need your rest! Your Prefects have the passwords. Sleep well, and goodnight." The Prefects led the first years up to their dormitories and the rest of the years followed close behind while the seventh years sat eager with anticipation. Once everyone except the seventh years were left McGonagall stood up and started to talk.

"I'm sure you all know that a Marriage Law has been passed by the Ministry. The whole staff at Hogwarts, myself included has tried to find a way out, but sadly we could not come across any loop holes in the law. Since your fate is sealed we will try to make this experience the best it possibly can be. We will be adding a Marital Wing for couples to stay at\\in while they're at Hogwarts. We will also be providing a family course that will teach you basic skills on how to raise a baby and be a family. Although we strongly disagree with this law we are doing our best to make this inconvenience as comfortable as possible. As you also know you will be getting your letters next Saturday about who you are to wed. To book a date and time please see me at least a month in advance. Thank you and have a good term." The seventh years left and departed toward their common rooms. Many worried faces filled Hogwarts as the students thought about their chosen fate that lied ahead. As soon as Hermione made it up to Gryffindor Tower she climbed the stairs of the girl's dormitory and went straight to bed trying to think of anything except the Marriage Law.

**Hope you enjoyed! Your reviews are very much appreciated and they keep me motivated! Next chapter for sure there will finally be the /Hermione Draco action I've been promising! Thanks, J.**


	5. I'm marrying who?

**Disclaimer: I've said it once but I'll say it again I write these stories for you, my friend. I own nothing here but I sure wish I did, I hope you enjoy please review at the end. Hahaha ;)**

Hermione awakened to a scream. Her war instincts kicked in so she was out of bed, wand in hand, and ready to fire in a matter of seconds. She looked around her dormitory and no one was there. She started to walk to the door, but before she could make it, the door violently swung open. Hermione held her 6wand and was about to hex her intruder until she noticed the bright red hair and realized it was her best friend, Ginny Weasley.

"Ginny what in Merlin's name is wrong? I herd screaming and I've never seen anyone dash into a room as quickly as you just did!" Hermione said, fear etched across her face.

"Oh Mione, it's bloody brilliant! We got our letters! I'm marrying Harry! In a few months I will be Mrs. Potter!" Ginny said collapsing on a bed. "Oh Ginny congratulations! That's wonderful, I'm so happy for you!" Hermione said, relived at the good news, while giving her friend a hug.

"A letter came for you too, Mione!" Ginny said excitedly. This is what Hermione was dreading.

Her whole first week back had been full of anticipation and worries about finding out who she would be

spending the rest of her life with.

"Where is it?" Hermione asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"It's down stairs, Harry and Ron have been keeping it safe for you." she said smiling.

"Who is Ron marrying?" Hermione asked curiously. She half hoped that they would be paired

together because even though she didn't have wife like feeling for him she was sure they could have lived a

happy life together. Ginny's face darkened.

"Let's just say she won't be welcomed into the family as easily as Harry will. He's bloody furious

though she seems to be taking it quite well."

"Well who is it Gin, spit it out." Hermione said now very curious at who her other friend would be

spending the rest of his life with.

"Lavender Brown." Ginny replied, her voice laced with bitterness.

"That's awful!" Hermione said, absolutely appalled at who the Ministry had set her friend up with.

" Bloody awful, but enough about that though, he'll get through it, let's go find out who your future husband is going to be!" Hermione reluctantly agreed and followed her friend down the stairs. When she got in to the common room she saw Harry and Ron sitting on a couch and a crying Lavender in the corner.

"Mione, so have you herd the news?" Harry asked. You could tell he was excited. He was practically glowing.

"Yes I have, and congratulations Harry! You in Ginny are going to have a wonderful life together."

Hermione said as she hugged her messy haired friend. "And Ron," she started turning to the sulking boy, "It

will turn out ok, it always does." Hermione said with a small smile. Ron smiled back and handed her an

envelope.

"Alright Mione, now it's your turn." He said with an encouraging smile. Hermione gingerly took the envelope and slowly began to open it. Inside there was a folded piece of paper which she removed and opened. She started to read,

_**Dear Miss. Granger,**_

_**As you know a marriage law has been passed applying to anyone between the ages of seventeen and forty. We are sorry to have to enforce such a law like this but do to the decrease in magical population caused by the war we are afraid this is necessary. From this date forward you have 3 months to wed and one year to be pregnant or have already given birth to a child. Please take into consideration that anyone to defy this law will be thrown into Azkaban and their wand shall be snapped. On a happier note, I am pleased to inform you that your future spouse will be Draco Malfoy. If you have any questions please feel free to call the Ministry at any time. **_

_**Sincerely Minister of Magic,**_

_**Kingsley Shacklebolt **_

"No, this is not my letter! They have it all wrong!" Hermione insisted, refusing to believe that she was going

to be forced to marry Draco Malfoy, the amazing jumping ferret!

"Come on Mione, it can't be that bad!" Ron said, trying to see the name on her paper.

"Oh yes it can!" Hermione said, she was practically in hysterics now, even Lavender had stopped

crying and was following the conversation.

"Come on Mione, the worse you could have would be Malfoy and there's no way they'd stick a war hero with him." Harry said trying to reason with her.

"Wanna bet?" Hermione said darkly, handing them the letter. The trio scanned the letter and their jaws dropped.

Draco couldn't believe his eyes. Had his luck really changed for him? He sat in the Slytherin

common room holding the letter he had just received from the Ministry. When he first got it, he was

doubtful of who he would be paired with, but now he was relieved. In nice neat letters the name Hermione

Granger was written at the bottom of his letter and he couldn't be happier. The fact that he was relieved to

see Granger's name on his letter was a little unsettling to say the least. Not even a year ago he would have

much rather gone to Azkaban then marry Granger, but now he felt like she would be just what he was

needing to get the Malfoy reputation back. Malfoy strutted out of the Slytherin Common with his long lost

spring back in his step.

"This is insane you're a bloody war hero for crying out loud!" Ron said, anger obvious in his

voice. Everyone nodded in agreement. What was she going to do? She thought to herself.

"It's going to be ok, Mione. We've faced much worse obstacles in our past." Ginny said, while

trying to comfort her best friend. "Plus the war has changed a lot of people, maybe Malfoy is one of them."

Ron and Harry snorted at this and Hermione smiled. Perhaps the four of them really could over come

anything.

"Well I'm hungry, let's go and some breakfast." Ron said.

"Wait," Hermione started, "Why is Lavender crying." Ron suddenly started to grow red and Harry

started to laugh,

"Lavender came over all excited about the engagement and Ron told her that he'd rather rot in

Azkaban then be married to her." Ginny said with a smirk on her face.

"Ronald Weasley you go and apologize to that girl! This isn't easy for any of us! Now go and

make up and bring her to breakfast with you! You can meet us down there." Hermione said forcefully,

dragging her other two friends out of the Gryffindor common room. The trio made there way down to the

Great Hall. Hermione was hoping she would find a certain blond haired Slytherin because now that they

were engaged they had a lot to plan. The three teens entered the hall and strolled over to the Gryffindor

table. Hermione scanned the Slytherin table for her husband to be and when she found him they made eye

contact. She signaled toward the exit and he nodded his head in agreement. They both slowly got up and

casually left the Great Hall. Once they exited they walked over to a little alcove so they could have their

privacy.

"Well Granger," Draco started with a smirk on his face, "Looks like were stuck together."

"Looks like it," Hermione said dryly, still upset at the idea that in less then three months she would

be Mrs. Malfoy. "Listen Malfoy, I think we should be as civil as possible because whether we like it or not,

were stuck together."

"I agree Granger, but there are some things you have to know." Draco said pompously.

"Like?" Hermione asked while raising her eye.

"Like your not only going to be my wife but your also going to be the next Lady Malfoy and the a

heavy title to uphold." Hermione snorted at this idea. "Why is that funny? Being a Malfoy is an honor and I

don't want my future wife laughing at it. A lot of people look up to the Malfoy name!" Draco said, as anger

streamed through his body. "Ignorant mud blood," Draco spat. This put Hermione over the edge.

"An honor? In case you haven't noticed Malfoy your whole family is in Azkaban! I have no

intentions on being anything like your half blood hating parents! Oh and the only reason people are going to

tolerate you is because your with me!" Hermione was starting to shout. "I'm not sure if you noticed or not

but your side didn't do to hot in the war and along with Voldermort the Malfoy name went down also!

Your lucky to have me! I'm the only thing that will keep your death eater ass safe!" Hermione said

with as much venom as she could muster.

"Don't you ever call me a death eater again!" Draco screamed at her.

"Why not? It's what you are!" Hermione yelled back.

"It's what I was." Draco said quietly. "Not everyone is born onto the good side. I became a death

eater because if I didn't Voldermort would have killed me along with my family. The last year of the war

Malfoy's were looked down upon, one slip up and most likely I would have been Avada Kedavra'd right on

the spot. Switching to the good side isn't as easy you think. This was chosen for me, the only option I had

was to do or die." Hermione had started to cry. She had never thought about it that way. She always just

assumed that their was always the option of good for everybody, just like there was for herself.

"Malfoy, I'm sorry. I never thought about it like that. I always just assumed the right side was open

to everyone." she said shyly, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I promise I won't ever call you a death eater

again as long as you never call me a mud blood ."

"Agreed." Draco said, and shook the hand she extended out. "I'm sorry, for everything I have put you through, I've been a complete arse to you and you never deserved it. Let's just forget about the past. Hello my name is Draco Malfoy and I'm a stuck up Slytherin. And you are?" Draco asked while offering her his hand. Hermione smiled.

"Hello Draco, my names Hermione Granger and I'm a know it all Gryffindor." They both laughed. Maybe marrying Malfoy wouldn't be so bad after all.

**Hope you enjoyed! I appreciate your reviews they give me the motivation to write! Thanks J.**


	6. Becoming Friends

**Disclaimer: I currently do not own any part of Harry Potter, but hey I'm working on it! ;)**

Draco laid in his bed, smiling to himself. He hadn't felt this happy in a long time. Who would have thought that Draco ex-death eater Malfoy and Hermione goodie girl Granger would make such a good match? He certainly didn't, that's for sure! Even though he thought he could use Granger to his advantage he never pictured he'd actually enjoy spending time with her. Draco figured at the very least that she'd be annoying and they wouldn't have much in common, but it was the exact opposite! Granger was smart, witty, and humorous he honestly couldn't have been matched with anyone better.

Draco yawned. He checked his watch and decided he should be getting sleep. Tomorrow there was a Hogsmeade trip and Granger and himself had decided to spend the day trying to get some of the wedding details taken care of. He pulled the covers over his head, trying to dream about the life him and Granger had ahead.

A ray of light shined down and into the Gryffindor dormitory. Hermione sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Smiling, she hopped out of bed and got dressed. Today her and Malfoy would be going to Hogsmeade to take care of some of the wedding details. Hermione was actually excited about spending the day with Malfoy. They have already spent some time together and she was coming to realize that he wasn't as bad as she thought. In fact they were very similar, both were smart, enjoyed reading, and had grown up with very similar childhoods despite the fact that were on different sides of the war.

She put on a dab of mascara and covered her lips in a strawberry lip balm. She looked herself over and departed for the Great Hall. When she entered she found Harry and Ginny, it looked like they were discussing something. Probably wedding plans, she thought to herself. "Hey guys, what's up?" Hermione asked, as she sat down next to her red headed friend.

"Oh just talking about wedding arrangements." Harry said. Ginny smiled and her face lit up,

"Speaking of wedding arrangements, I would love for you to be my maid of honor Mione!" Ginny said and Hermione started to blush,

"Oh Ginny I would love to be! I was actually going to ask you the same thing!" she exclaimed, while wiping a tear out of her eye. Both girls hugged and started discussing wedding details. About a half hour later Hermione bid Harry and Ginny goodbye and walked to the courtyard where she agreed to meet Draco. When she entered she saw him waiting on a bench surrounded by a group of Slytherins. As Hermione got closer she could hear him yelling at one. "For the last time Pansy, I am an engaged man! And even if I wasn't I wouldn't want anything to do with you!" Malfoy spat angrily, and Pansy started to glare. Hermione nervously approached.

"I hope this isn't a bad time, but Malfoy and I have a wedding that we need to plan." Hermione said interrupting Pansy's whimpering.

"Yes we do!" Draco replied quickly while standing up. "Granger and I have a lot to get done. I'll talk to you lot later."

"Draco," Pansy whined, "We're your friends, not that stupid mud blood bitch!" Hermione rolled her eyes and kept walking, Draco however reacted much differently.

"Don't you ever call my fiancé that again! In less then six weeks she's going to be the next Lady Malfoy and if you respect me then you'll respect her!" Draco yelled at Pansy. Pansy gave a whimper but didn't dare to say anything else. Draco stomped away toward Hermione. The pair walked in silence till Draco started to talk.

"You have bloody good timing Granger." Draco said with a chuckle. Hermione only smiled.

"Malfoy I was thinking, since you brought it up earlier that we will be married in less then six weeks maybe we should start to call each other by our first names?" Hermione said while shrugging her shoulder. Draco turned and looked at her like he was considering it.

"Yeah Granger er a Hermione that's not a bad idea. I mean we can't call each other Granger and Malfoy during the wedding, and how odd would it be if later we were both walked around calling each other Malfoy?" Hermione laughed at this.

"Alright, then let's go to Hogsmeade, Draco." They both laughed and continued down the path.

"Hermione," Draco asked, surprised at how easy her name rolled off his tongue, "What colors were you thinking for the wedding?"

"Well I thought since we're both from different houses, and I don't know about you but I wouldn't especially care for a Christmas color themed wedding, that we should just stay away from Hogwarts colors completely." She looked at Draco who nodded so she continued. "Well I though turquoise and brown would go together nicely. The guys could wear brown dress suits with a turquoise flower and the girls could wear turquoise dresses with brown sashes." Draco thought about this, and the more he thought, the more he began to like it.

"I actually do like that idea, especially the brown dress robes. It's original and hopefully it will take everyone's mind off the fact that they're at a death eater's wedding."

"Ex-death eater." Hermione corrected. Draco gave her a smile. "Now," Hermione started, "We also need to discuss the wedding party. Ginny is going to be my maid of honor and I would also like to incorporate Harry and Ron in." Draco moaned at this idea,

Do I have to put Potter and Weasley in my wedding?" Draco whined.

"Yes you do, because it's also my wedding, and they're my best friends! I'm not asking you to slow dance with them or anything, but my wedding's and important day and I want to share it with them."

"Alright," Draco said, giving into defeat. "But I hope you know now where going to have to put Pansy in." Draco said with a disgusted look on his face. Hermione laughed,

"Yes I figured that much. Who else would you like to add in?"

"Well Blaise is my best man and I guess I'll have Astoria and Pansy be brides maids. But seeing as I have to have the weasel in our wedding were putting him and Pansy together so at least I can get a laugh out of it." Hermione laughed at this and against her better judgment agreed to it.

"What about a date?" Draco asked.

"I don't really care, but I do like the idea of November." Hermione said.

"How about the ninth?" Draco offered.

"That sounds perfect." Hermione said with a smile. They entered Hogsmeade and walked over to the flouriest shop. They put in an order for flowers then went over to a fabric store.

"If we pick out the fabric they can make us table cloths and chair slips. Since the wedding's going to be in the Great Hall I figured we could just charm the ceiling and the house banners." Hermione explained. Draco agreed and he watched Hermione as she picked out fabrics. She pulled several shades of blue and he found it funny the way she studied each one of them. After about thirty minutes and Draco's approval, Hermione had finally made up her mind. The couple walked up to counter and Hermione laid her findings down. The store keeper took a look at her and then at Draco, and he started to shake his head and pointed toward the door.

"Sir, is there a problem?" Hermione asked, worry written all over her face.

"We don't cater to death eaters Miss." the wizard said.

"Oh, I see," Hermione said, anger starting to appear on her features. "Do you know who I am?" Hermione asked the shopkeeper who shook his head in reply. "Well what you have failed to notice is that I'm Hermione Granger, 1/3 of the Golden trio, best friend of Harry Potter, and fiancé of Draco Malfoy." The shopkeeper's eye widened at this. "Oh Miss. Granger I am so sorry! I will ring you up right away!" The shopkeeper said quickly and got to work. After they had paid the couple decided to go to the Three Broomsticks for some lunch. They sat down at a table and witch came to take their orders. Once she had left, Draco spoke,

"I'm sorry for earlier and whatever future discrimination I cause you." Hermione looked at him sympathetically,

"It's not your fault, and please don't blame yourself. I wouldn't want to associate with people like that anyway. If that wasn't the only fabric store at Hogsmeade I would have left immediately." Hermione said with a smile. Draco smiled, but deep down he felt guilty.

Hermione and him chitchatted the rest of the time and ate their lunch. Once they had both finished Draco went to pay, at first Hermione argued, but Draco reminded her of the fact that soon she would be married to him so she agreed. They walked back to Hogwarts together mostly making small talk and short jokes. When the entered Hogwarts through the Great Hall they agreed to meet each other a week from today to finish wedding planning. Draco told Hermione that he would go and reserve November 9th from McGonagall, so Hermione went back up to her common room. She found Harry, Ron, and Ginny and told them about her day. A few hours later she made her way up to her dormitory for a good nights sleep.

Draco had also gone up to bed early. He laid in his dormitory thinking back the day he just spent with Hermione. He hasn't laughed that much in while, he though to himself. At first he thought of her as just away to bring pride back to the Malfoy name, but now maybe Marrying Hermione wouldn't be as bad as he thought.

**Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for your reviews they give me motivation to write! Thanks, J.**


	7. Who knew?

**Disclaimer: I own no part of the wonderful world of Harry Potter. Damn.**

Hermione yawned as the sunlight poured into her dormitory. Smiling to herself, she remembered her past weekend. Saturday her and Draco had spent together trying to get as much done for the wedding as possible, and yesterday she had spent with her best friends. The four had spent the lazy Sunday afternoon by the lake. They all sat under the majestic willow and soaked up as much sunshine as they could. The foursome sat and watched the sunset, then they went to the kitchen and had a fun conversation with the house elves.

Hermione walked into the bathroom and made her hair look as appealing as possible for a Monday morning and then threw on her school robes. She applied a little mascara and was out the door. She walked down the stairs and into the common room where she found Harry and Ginny (Ron had already gone to breakfast). The trio made their way down to the Great Hall and took a seat at the Gryffindor table. Hermione grabbed a bagel and applied a thin layer of cream cheese and began to eat.

" So Mione," Seamus started, who was sitting across from her, "How do you feel about Malfoy?"

"He's not that bad, really, I think the war has changed him, for the better." Hermione said softly. Just then an outburst came from the Slytherin table everyone turned to see Pansy and Draco in a screaming match.

"Pansy," Draco yelled, "I don't care what you think of her, she is my fiancé!"

"She is a stupid mud blood!" Pansy exclaimed.

"She is the smartest witch in our year! And if you ever call her a mud blood again I will hex your lips off!" Draco said as he stomped out of the Great Hall. Hermione jumped to her feet and ran after Draco. She opened the huge doors and saw Draco sitting on the stairs. Hermione slowly approached him and joined him on the steps.

"Hey," Hermione said quietly. Draco turned to her and smiled.

"That's one hell of a conversation starter Hermione." Hermione laughed and playfully slapped Draco.

"What are we going to do?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing." Draco answered simply. "We're a team now, despite the circumstances we need to have each others backs."

"I agree, Draco. I just don't understand why people are making this so difficult."

"I have no idea. Everything is so weird now. We go from despising each other to almost friend like." Hermione laughed at this.

"First the war and now a surprise wedding! I guess my life can never be normal." Draco smiled and sighed. "What are you doing two weeks from Saturday?" Hermione asked Draco.

"Nothing. Do we need to do something for the wedding?" he asked.

"Well you see I was wondering if you could do me a favor?" Draco nodded and Hermione continued. "You see Harry and Ron are going dress robe shopping and it would mean a lot to me if you went with them and tried to get along." Hermione said with a hopeful grin.

"I really don't like the sound of that." Draco said truthfully.

"Please Draco, now that my parents are gone they're the closest things to family I have." Draco was suddenly filled with guilt because he knew his father had something to do with death of Hermione's parents.

"Alright," Draco said giving in, "But this Friday night I want you to formally be introduced to some of my friends." Hermione groaned at this but agreed.

"Fine, but no Pansy!" She exclaimed. Draco laughed and nodded in agreement. Students had started to leave from the Great Hall, so the couple departed for their next class.

Hermione walked into transfiguration and sat down next to Harry and Ron.

"How'd it go with Malfoy?" Harry asked, while raising an eyebrow.

"Good." Hermione said, "There is one thing though."

"And what is that?" Ron asked slowly.

"Well I invited Draco to go dress robe shopping with two of you."

"What!" Harry and Ron exclaimed together.

"You herd me! And you two are going to go! You're my best friends and I want you to at least try to get along with my future husband!" Hermione forcefully said. Ron and Harry's head both hung down in defeat.

"Fine." Ron muttered. Hermione smiled with satisfaction and took notes as Professor McGonagall talked.

Mean while Draco sat in charms….

"You ok?" Blaise asked Draco with as much worry as his Slytherin side would allow.

"Yeah I'm fine." Draco said simply.

"Are you sure because you and Pansy really got into it!" Blaise replied.

"I'm absolutely fine. I could give a hippogriff's ass on what she thinks." Draco spat. "I'm more concerned about what you think of her. So what do you think of Hermione?" Draco asked curiously.

"Well she's pretty smart, even though she can be bossy and annoying sometimes she's really not that bad. And now that's she's grown up she's really not that bad looking either, a lot better then pug faced Pansy." Draco sniggered at this

"Yeah she really is almost enjoyable. Friday she agreed to sneak into the Slytherin common room to meet you guys."

"Well I promise to be on my best behavior." Blaise said with a wink.

The week flew by quickly for Hermione who was dreading Friday night. She had received an owl from Draco last night telling her to meet him outside of the Slytherin entrance at 8 o'clock. Hermione checked the library clock and decided she should probably start to get going. She put her books back and exited the library. She walked down a flight of stairs and made a few quick turns. As she approached the statue of the snake she saw Draco leaning up against a castle wall. He turned toward her and smiled "You ready?" Draco asked. Hermione hesitantly walked up to the blond headed boy and shook her head. "I promise we don't bite." He said reassuringly, "Well most of us at least." She smiled and followed Draco to the portal door. "Pureblood." Draco said as he stepped inside, offering Hermione his hand so she could enter just as smoothly. Hermione looked at her surroundings. The common room was rather dark and decorated in silver and dark green. There were several couches which looked stiffer and less comfortable then the beat down furniture in the Gryffindor common room. Draco led her over to a couch along the side of the room where a group of Slytherins were already sitting. Draco sat down and Hermione took a seat next to him. A brief awkward science swept the room until Draco stood up and began to talk. "As you all know I will be getting married in about 3 weeks. As you also know my bride to be is not a Slytherin or even a pureblood." The room was filled with smirks and sniggers which soon stopped after everyone saw the look on Draco's face. "That doesn't mean," Draco started his voice starting to rise louder and louder, "That she should be disrespected. She will be a Malfoy soon and if she is not treated with the same respect and courtesy that you give to me then let's just say there are going to be problems." Draco finished with a hard look on his face. "Now," he said while sitting down and turned to Hermione, "Time to meet my friends." "This is Theo." Draco said while pointing to a brown haired boy. He extended his hand out to Hermione and they shook.

"I'm Blaise, but you already knew that." The cocky Italian said without waiting for introduction. He followed Theo by also shaking Hermione's hand.

"They," Draco spoke up, "Are the lovely Greengrass sisters, Daphne and Astoria. The two girls politely nodded and smiled at Hermione. The six of them had a enjoyable evening and Hermione came to realize that they weren't all that different. At around 11 o'clock Hermione was starting to dose off and Draco walked her back to Gryffindor tower. He bid her goodnight and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Hermione asked while a small blush crept across her face.

"Just to say thank you. I know we both aren't completely thrilled with these arrangements but I think it's going to be ok."

"I hope your right Draco." Hermione said doubtfully.

"I am, don't worry." he said reassuringly. "And I'll see you tomorrow, how about 4 o'clock in the Great Hall.

"That sounds perfect." Hermione said as she entered her common room. She waved goodnight to Draco and sat down on the comfy Gryffindor furniture. She watched the ambers burn in the fire and she drifted off to sleep.

"Mione, Mione, wake up." Ginny said, as she gently shook her friend. Hermione sat up and realized she had spent all night in the Gryffindor common room.

"Thanks for waking me up Gin. I have to meet Draco up at four." Hermione stood up and checked the clock that hung above the fire place. "Ginny would you like to go and get some breakfast?" Hermione asked Ginny after realizing it was only noon.

"That sounds delightful." Ginny joked as the two friends walked toward the great hall. They entered to see most of the school eating breakfast. (Almost everyone slept late on Saturday's.) They found Harry and Ron at the Gryffindor table and sat right next to them.

"So how did it go with the Slytherins?" Ron asked, while looking up from his porridge.

"Actually, it went rather well. They're really not that much different." Hermione said simply. The two boys raised their eyebrows but didn't say a word. The four some finished breakfast and went back up to the Gryffindor common room. They all just relaxed and chatted with some of their fellow Gryffindors. At about three forty five Hermione decided it was a good idea to go get ready to meet Draco. She put on a little makeup and sprayed herself with a sprits of perfume.

"By guys I will talk to you all later." Hermione said as she left the common room. Hermione walked to the Great Hall and took a seat at her regular table. It was pretty quiet because most students were out side due to the nice weather. She sat and waited and after about five minutes Draco entered. Hesitantly, he walked over to the Gryffindor table.

"Am I allowed to sit here?" Draco asked nervously.

"Of course you are! Don't be crazy." Hermione said with a laugh. Draco quickly sat down, relived that these were normal magic free tables.

"So I was thinking, instead of Pansy we should use both the Greengrass sisters as bridesmaids." Draco suggested.

"I very much like that idea." Hermione said, relieved that she wouldn't have to put up with Pansy. The couple talked for several hours and tied up all the loose ends, now all they needed for their wedding were their dresses and dress robes which they would be going to get next week.

"What now?' Draco asked, after all the arrangements were made.

"Would you like to on a walk?" Hermione suggested, "To be honest, I really still don't know that much about you." She said, Draco nodded his head in agreement.

"I feel the same way." He answered truthfully. The pair stood up and exited the Great Hall. The began to walk out and Hermione suggested that they play a muggle game, Draco agreed and Hermione started.

"It's called twenty questions. We each take a turns asking questions and we both answer each question, that way we both learn about each other. I'll go first, what's your favorite color?"

"Slytherin green." Draco answered proudly.

"Mine is plum purple, now it's your turn." Hermione said.

"Hmmmmm," Draco started. "Have you ever had a thing for Potter?" Hermione laughed at this.

"Harry? Of course not even the thought repulses me. I look at him as a brother and nothing more. What about you Draco, have you ever had a thing for Harry?"

"Once in 3rd year." Draco said in a joking voice and they both laughed. They continued to ask questions and each time they got more and more personal with a few silly one's in between. Everything was going fun and light hearted until Hermione asked…..

"Draco, what's your biggest regret?" Draco's smile faded and he looked down at his feet. Hermione saw him swallow hard and he began to talk.

"You're the only one I would tell this to Hermione and I really don't want you to repeat this." Hermione nodded, signaling Draco to continue. "Remember when during the war you, Potter, and Weasley were brought to Malfoy Manner." Again she nodded, he saw her tense up as she revisited the memory. "Well that night when Bellatrix was torturing you, that was my biggest regret. That I didn't save you, that I didn't stop her. I'm really sorry Hermione I was just so scarred! I've regretted it everyday since that evening, I had nightmares for several weeks after that. I just didn't know what to do, please forgive me." A tear fell down Hermione's face as Draco apologized. She flung her arms around him and kissed his cheek.

"I know what kind of position you were in and I understand. I know how you were raised, and the fact that it caused you grief means that there was always good in you." Draco smiled at Hermione and her ability to see the best in people. "What about you ?What do you regret the most?" Another tear fell down Hermione's face.

"I regret not spending enough time with my parents. These last eight years the majority of my life has been spent in the wizarding world away from them. I only wish I wouldn't have been so eager to grow up and go off on my own." Hermione said quietly. Draco offered Hermione his hand and she gratefully took it. Hermione was grateful for that gesture. Sometimes words weren't needed and now defiantly qualified. The two walked back to the castle silence. Just like he did last night Draco walked Hermione up to the Gryffindor common rooms. He made sure she was inside and he slowly made his way to the Slytherins dungeon's. Even though it was only about 10 o'clock Draco went up to his dormitory and laid in bed thinking about Hermione's last answer. The war was hard on both them and maybe all they needed was somebody to lean on.

**I'm so so so so sorry it's been so long. My life has been so stressful with school and sports. I'm hoping to get another chapter up by tomorrow, but after that I cant make any promises. Please review and even if it feels like forever between updates remember that writing this is one of my favorite parts of the day and that I'm not putting it off by choice. Thanks J.**


	8. Dresses and Messes

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Just my ideas!**

Hermione paced back and forth inside of the dressing room. "Mione you almost ready?" Ginny called from the other side of the door. Today her and Ginny had gone wedding dress shopping. They had already been to several stores and Ginny had already found her dress. Hermione had tried on what felt like a million but still no luck, though she was hoping this dress would be a different story.

Hermione looked at her reflection, wow, she thought to herself. She was wearing a pure white strapless dress covered with lace and had a beaded empire waist. She felt like a princess.

"You ready Gin?" she asked her best friend.

"Yeah!" Ginny answered excitedly. Hermione pushed the changing room door open and stepped out. "Oh Mione! You look absolutely beautiful!" The red head said as she hugged Hermione.

"So I take it your giving it a thumbs up?" Hermione asked, and the two girls laughed. As she looked at herself one last time, a tear started to fall from Hermione's eye.

"What's wrong Mione?" Ginny asked, confused on why her best friend was crying.

"It's just," Hermione started, "I always pictured dress shopping with my mother." She said as more tears began to fall. Ginny embraced Hermione in a tight hug. Hermione had done everything she could to keep her parents safe, but sadly it wasn't enough. A few months after they had moved to Australia they were tracked down by a group of death eaters. They were tortured for any knowledge they might have on the Golden trio. The death eaters soon realized that a memory charm had been cast them so they Avada Kedavra'd them right on the spot. Ginny knew how painful it was for Hermione to talk about, so she tried to avoid the subject at all causes, but today she had something to say.

"Mione you look absolutely beautiful. Even though your mom can't physically be with you I know she looking down with a huge grin on her face. And hey, if your ever in need of a mom, we can share mine." Hermione smiled at Ginny and knew she was right.

"Thanks Gin, I don't know what I would do without you." Hermione changed out of her dress and purchased the gown. Both girls exited the shop with smiles on their faces.

Down the street was another story…

"I hate weddings!" Draco whined as he was stabbed with yet another safety pin.

"Stop complaining you whining ferret." Ron said in an irritated voice.

"Just remember Weasley, the whiny ferret always beats the poor weasel." Draco sneered.

"Knock it off you two, we told our fiancés we'd try to be civil so put some effort in." Harry said in an annoyed tone.

"Well if it isn't golden boy Potter adding in his two cents." Draco said coldly. "And for the record I just agreed to go shopping with you buffoons, I never told Hermione I'd be civil."

"Hey! Why aren't you calling Hermione, Granger anymore?" Ron asked appalled.

"Well weasel, I figured that since we're engaged that we should probably be on first name bases." Draco answered in an obvious voice.

"Mr. Malfoy your robes are finished." Said a small witch holding Draco's robes.

"About bloody time!" Draco said taking the robes from the witch and handing her a handful of galleons. "Keep the change." Draco said as he exited as soon as possible leaving behind a rather irritated Harry Potter and Ron Weasley behind.

Draco quickly made his way to the Three Broomsticks. Hermione and him had agreed to meet there after they were done with their shopping. Two weeks had passed since their last trip to Hogsmeade, usually students were allowed to go that often, but since the marriage law has been passed the school made an exception for 6th and 7th who were effected. Draco entered into the Three Broomsticks and quickly spotted Hermione. He swiftly maneuvered between tables and took a seat next to her.

"Hello Draco." Hermione said, as the blonde headed boy sat down. He gave her a polite smile and sat down in forceful way. "Is anything wrong? How did dress shopping go?" Hermione questioned her fiancé who only huffed.

"Listen Hermione I know you really want Potter, Weasley, and I to be the best of friends but that's not going to happen over night. For the sake of marriage I will attempt to get along, but any type of relationship between us is going to take time."

"That's understandable." Hermione replied a little bummed out, "Thanks for trying,"

"After you so graciously took in my friends, it was the least I could do." Draco replied. Hermione smiled and both herself and Draco ordered dinner. They discussed the wedding plans and half way through dinner Hermione started to talk.

"Draco you've really changed."

"The war changed many people, some negative and some positive. I am happy to say it changed me in a positive way, and I honestly have never felt this good in my life." Draco said seriously. "I will come to civil terms with your friends you know, but neither of us are ready yet. We're not mature enough to let our grudges go, but I promise you some day I will. What people often fail to understand is that not everyone had a choice. Like I told you before; it was live or die. I wasn't born onto the good side, I wasn't raised in a blood tolerant home. I was brought up that muggle borns were the most disgraceful thing in the world, and that blood traitors weren't to far behind. My father always told me that evil conquered good and he would always make comments about when the Dark Lord would finally rise and how much better the world would be. When you were taught to help someone up, I was taught to push them down. I know its not an excuse but can you at least see where I'm coming from?" Hermione looked at Draco and she could see the regret in his eyes.

"Draco it's ok. I can tell that you would have rather never been involved with this crap. And even though it can't change anything now, I stand by you. Always remember that." Hermione said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"But what about everyone who judges you because of me?" Draco asked guiltily.

"To hell with them! Were a team now, you said it yourself. We've got to stick together!" Hermione said passionately, surprising Draco with gusto.

"Thank you Hermione. When I first herd that you were going to be my wife I got a little worried, but now I think it's going to work out just fine." Draco said with a smile.

"I felt the same way." Hermione admitted. "But now I think we might be good for each other. We're actually very similar and I enjoy spending time with you." She said as she started to blush. Draco gave a cheeky grin.

"Malfoy men always did attract the ladies." Hermione playfully slapped him and Draco winked at her.

"How about after this, we get our room assignments. That way we can see what we're going to need for a house?" Draco suggested.

"That sounds good. I've been curious, but I didn't want to look by myself."

The two finished eating and left Hogsmeade. Draco offered Hermione his hand and they both walked back smiling. They found Professor McGonagall and she gave them there room number and key. Hand and hand they made their way over to the martial section and found room 22.

"Would you like to go first?" Draco asked Hermione who nodded her head. Draco nodded and turned the key in the door. Hermione shyly pushed the door open and turned on the lights.

"Well," Hermione said, her face slightly dropping at the empty, white room, "I guess we're going to have to make it a bit homier."

"Agreed. What do you think would look best?" Draco asked.

"Well what colors do you like?"

"To be honest Hermione, I don't care that much as long as it looks nice. I would prefer lighter color though, I think there's been enough darkness lately."

"So what your saying is that you trust my judgment completely and you don't care how I make our house look?" Hermione said with a laugh. Draco chuckled.

"Yes. I have complete trust in you, though please try to make it as least tacky as possible!"

"Hey!" Hermione said, while smacking Draco in the arm. "I have a wonderful sense of style, thank you very much!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Sure you do Granger." He said with a wink, "Oh and no floral's either, they're bloody horrible."

"Oh damn, my design theme is ruined. I guess I'll just have to come up with another one." Hermione said jokingly. The two laughed for awhile and then decided to leave. Like usual, Draco walked Hermione back up to Gryffindor Tower. Just as he was about to walk away but Hermione stopped him.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked her when he saw the worried look on Hermione's face.

"Nothings wrong I was just wondering if, well you know how, oh never mind." She said in defeat.

"Hermione what is it. Spit it out." Draco said impatiently.

"Well um fine. Would go with me to Harry's wedding? I understand if you don't want to, but I'm pretty sure no one will start something at Harry Potter's wedding." Hermione said with pleading eyes.

"Like we both agreed, we're a team. I'll go with you to Potter's, Weasleys, and whatever other Gryffindor wedding you want, but I would like you to join me at my fellow Slytherin's wedding."

"Even Pansy?" Hermione asked skeptically. Draco chuckled.

"I actually was un-invited to her wedding for being a 'mud blood lover'."

"I'm sorry Draco. Who else has un-invited you?" Hermione asked guiltily.

"No one, actually. A lot of people have grown up over the course of the war. In fact, all of my friends found you enjoyable." Draco said reassuringly.

"I hate the ministry so much!" Hermione whined, "How could they do this to us! Like my life hasn't been bloody hard enough, now they have to add more complications!" Draco awkwardly hugged Hermione and kissed her forehead.

"It's going to be ok, you're a strong witch. Your bloody Hermione Granger, brains of the Golden Trio, if Voldermort couldn't break you, neither will this law." Draco told Hermione.

"For your sake and future sanity Draco, I hope your right."

**Well I hope you enjoy. I'm not sure when you'll actually be reading this because I cant update but I hope you liked it! Please review! Thanks. J.**


	9. The wedding of the year!

**DISCLAIMER: All I own are my ideas. Although they are fabulous they just can't compare to J.K. Rowling's.**

"Draco, Draco, DRACO!" Blaise said, trying to get his best friend's attention.

"Wha-oh sorry mate." Draco answered, snapping out of his day dream. The two men sat in the courtyard talking. Blaise, who is going to be married a week from today, was telling Draco about his wedding plans. Draco on the other hand was to busy watching a certain Gryffindor. Hermione was sitting outside with Ginny Weasley, and by the looks of it, she was painting her nails. Draco watched as Hermione delicately painted each fingernail on the red head's hand. When she was finished, he saw the weaslette admire her nails and then she got up and hugged Hermione. The two girls got up and started walking towards Draco and Blaise. When they reached their table Hermione stopped, but Ginny kept walking.

"Mione, are you coming?" Ginny asked, noticing Hermione's absence.

"Yeah, I'll meet you in the common room, I just wanted a quick word with Draco. Go and shower and I'll do your hair when I come up." Smiling and Nodding, Ginny walked off toward the Gryffindor common room.

Hermione turned to Draco and gave him a quick kiss. Two weeks had passed since there last trip to Hogsmeade and they had gotten a lot more comfortable with each other.

"Are you excited about the wedding?" Hermione asked the boys as she sat down. Both boys groaned in response and Hermione simply laughed.

"It won't be that bad! Though I fear it's going to be pretty hectic, there are an awful amount of people coming." Blaise's eyes lit up.

"It will be easy to blend in!" He said in relief. (Blaise was engaged to Pavarti so he would be going as her date.)

"Not for me!" Draco exclaimed. "Hermione's probably going to get more attention then Harry." The three of them laughed.

"Draco it's not going to be that bad." She assured. "Well I've got go. I just wanted to remind you about tonight incase you conveniently forgot. I'll meet you at 7 o'clock in the front of the Gryffindor common room to let you in. Now I have a bride to get ready!" Hermione said with a smile, as she walked away.

Draco paced in his dormitory. He was wearing a set of black robes and a dark purple tie. Each minute passed slower then the next, finally, at 6:45 Draco decided that he better start walking. He quickly transfigured an old quill into a beautiful rose, and started walking towards Gryffindor tower.

Hermione starred at her reflection. She wore a dark green gown that really made her honey eyes pop. Her hair was half up in a bun and the remaining was in curly ringlets which spiraled down her back. Her make up was done a little heavier then usual but it looked very nice. Satisfied with her appearance, she put on a simple silver necklace and went down stairs.

The common room was filled with many people. After the long war and the many

hardships that came with it, Harry and Ginny decided that a big party is what everyone needed. There were

tons of girls running around everywhere trying to get ready. There were only a few guys in the common

room who were waiting for their dates, the rest had decided that they would get ready in the room of

requirements so the ladies would have more space. Hermione was just about to sit down when Lavender ran

up to her.

"Hermione, there's somebody waiting for you outside, I think it's Draco." She said.

Hermione checked the clock and realized it was the time her and Draco had agreed on. She swiftly moved

around all the frantic females and opened the common room door. There stood a nervously smiling Draco,

holding a beautiful rose.

"Hello Draco," Hermione said to the blond.

"Hey Hermione," He replied embracing her in a hug. "I brought this for you." Draco said,

while handing her the rose. Hermione sniffed it and smiled.

"It's lovely, thank you. Would you like to come in?" Hermione asked awkwardly.

"Not very much." Draco replied, and Hermione giggled.

"Alright," she said, "Let me just grab my purse and we'll be on our way." Hermione

quickly ran to grab her purse and told Ginny she was going to depart for the Great Hall. She gracefully

exited the porthole and took the arm Draco offered her. The two walked slowly to the Great Hall, chatting

along the way. When they finally got there Draco was a little hesitant to enter but Hermione assured him

everything would be fine. The couple entered, and where immediately bombarded with hugs.

"Oh Hermione, how good to see you!" Molly exclaimed while giving her a hug. "And this

is?" She asked while motioning towards Draco.

"This," Hermione started, "Is my fiancé, Draco Malfoy." Draco extended his hand but

Molly completely skipped it and gave him a huge bear hug.

"Welcome to the family, Draco." She said with a smile. Draco smiled back at her and

Molly grabbed his hand and pulled him away.

"There are so many people you have to meet!" She exclaimed, as she dragged Hermione's

fiancé away. Draco looked worried but Hermione just laughed. Have fun, she silently lipped to him.

Hermione watched as an excited Molly Weasley showed Draco off to everyone. She was about to go and

rescue Draco when she herd her name being called. Hermione turned around to see George and Angelina

walking towards her.

"George, Angelina!" Hermione said, while embracing them in a three way hug.

The three got reacquainted, an it turns out Angelina is no longer a Johnson but a Weasley. The two eloped

after finding out they were paired together. They chatted for awhile until Hermione had to excuse herself

because she needed to find Draco. She searched everywhere but she finally spotted him talking with Blaise

and Pavarti. Hermione said a quick hello and told Draco where to meet her when the ceremony was done.

Quickly, she ran to the back where a frantic looking Ron was pacing.

"Oi, Hermione," I thought you were going to leave me up at the alter alone!" He exclaimed. Hermione started to laugh.

"Ronald, we're not getting married."

"Well yeah, but what's the best man without the maid of honor?." He asked her.

"Valid point." The two laughed while they waited for their queue. The music started and

Ron and Hermione started to walk down the aisle. They were followed by Neville and Luna, the only other

people in the wedding party. Harry came next, wearing a smile larger then anyone could imagine possible.

Then the music changed and everyone stood up. Ginny entered wearing a creamy white silk gown. It wasn't

puffy, or covered with lace, beads, or ruffles. It was a simple silk dress that accentuated her body perfectly.

Her dad walked her down the isle and everyone admired the passing bride. When Ginny finally reached the

front, where the ceremony was taking place, she kissed her father and joined Harry. Beaming at one

another, Harry and Ginny looked at each other like they were the only two in the room. The ceremony went

by quickly and before Hermione knew it, she was searching for Draco.

"Draco, Draco," She called, frantically looking around their meeting spot. _Ugh where is _

_that boy! _She thought to herself. She was just about to take a seat at her table when a dirty blond haired man

stepped in front of her.

"Hello Hermione," Cormac McLaggen said, while kissing her hand.

"Well hello, Cormac," Hermione said awkwardly. "I would love to stay and chat but-"

"Lovely." Cormac said, cutting her off. "Such a splendid wedding this is."

"Yes. But I really-,"

"Yes, so when are you getting married?" He asked Hermione, cutting her of once again.

"Next week. On the 9th." She answered, giving into the conversation. "How about you?" She asked, trying sound interested.

"In about a month. I'm marring Pansy, the Slytherin girl in your year. She's not very pleasant though, non of the Slytherin's are. Especially that Malfoy, he's a real jerk."

"He's really not." Hermione said, starting to get offended.

"Well I think he's a pompous, stuck up, blood status extremist, death eater, who should rot in Azkaban along with his parents." Cormac said.

"I see." Draco answered, from behind Cormac. Draco had found Hermione just as Cormac was telling her what he thought about him.

"Why are you even here?" Cormac asked Draco in a smartass tone.

"My fiancé is a close family friend to the Weasley's and Potter's." He replied in a cool

tone. Cormac started laughing, and turned to Hermione.

"Can you believe this guy Hermione! What a lie. Nobody from the Ministry in their right mind would put match you with anyone who contributed so much to the war." Cormac said. "Get out of here you stupid death eater." Hermione knew now Cormac had pushed

it, she saw Draco's eye twitch and quickly, she kissed him. Hermione parted her mouth slightly and Draco pushed his tongue in. The couple kissed for a while only coming up for a

air. Meanwhile Cormac stood there looking appalled. When they finally broke apart Hermione smirked at

him.

"I think I forgot to mention Cormac, this is my fiancé, Draco Malfoy." Draco who was

also smirking extended his hand but Cormac refused to shake and walked away dazed. Hermione and

Draco started to laugh at what just occurred.

"What an ass." Hermione said. Draco smiled at her. _How did I get so lucky? _He thought

to himself.

"Thanks Hermione." Draco said sincerely.

"No problem. Come on let's find our table." Draco nodded and reached for her hand. She

happily let him take it and they walked over to the tables. Ginny had told her in advance that she would be

sitting at table three with Neville, Luna, Pavarti, Blaise, Padma, and Dean. The couple walked over

and sat down in the two empty seats between Blaise and Luna. Luna smiled at Hermione as she took her seat. Blaise and Draco looked relived to be sitting together and Draco whispered in

Hermione's ear.

"Remind me to thank Mrs. Potter for this later." Hermione smiled and introduced him to

everyone at the table. The eight of them happily talked and the food started to come. They all ate an

magnificent feast that the house elves were more then happy to prepare for their beloved hero, Harry Potter. The dinner passed by slowly, and everyone was antsy to get on the dance floor. After Harry and Ginny's first dance the floor was packed with dancing couples.

"Would you care to dance with me," Draco asked Hermione, while extending his hand.

"Of course!" Hermione said, letting Draco lead her to the dance floor. The couple danced

and danced and danced. Several of Hermione's friends asked to cut in such as Harry, Ron, Dean, Neville,

George, Bill, Charlie, and Percy, and Draco didn't have a problem, well at least until McLaggen showed

up.

"Hermione, would you have this dance?" He asked her. Hermione hesitated at first until

Cormac practically pulled her away from Draco.

"Your welcome." Cormac said to Hermione cockily. "You must be having such a terrible

time with that jerk."

"Well actually he's-"

"Horrible. I know. Lucky for you I have such great timing." He said while

flashing her a smile. "See I was thinking, since I'm marrying Pansy and your marrying Draco, what if we

went to the ministry and asked if we could switch! Then everyone would be happy." Hermione started to

laugh.

"Cormac, I'm not sure what gave you the impression that I would remotely find

that as a good idea, but I don't. You're a rude, self riotous, jerk, who has been interrupting me all evening! I

don't even want to dance with you, why the hell would I want to marry you!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Because I've got to better then Malfoy." He tried to reason.

"Draco is wonderful to me. He's sweet, and funny, sarcastic, and a great dancer.

Even though he's had a shaky past, he's had it harder then all of us." Hermione said offensively and walked

away towards her fiancé who was awkwardly talking to Luna. Cormac watched as she graced him with a

kiss and rested her head on his shoulder. A jolt of jealousy shot through his body and he knew he had to do

something to get her. He thought long and hard until he finally had the perfect plan, and accomplice.

**I hope you enjoyed! Please review it's appreciated! I will try to get another chapter posted either tomorrow or Tuesday! ****J Thanks. J.**


	10. One step at a time

**DISCLAIMER: I'm just writing for fun! Not my characters just my ideas! ****J**

"Hermione, Hermione," Draco said as he shook his sleeping fiancé. "Hermione wake up." Hermione stirred a little and lifted her head.

"Where are we?" Hermione asked confused.

"The library. We must have fallen asleep after that long study session." Draco explained. Last night Hermione had asked Draco if she wanted to study with her and the couple had dozed off.

"Oh no! We missed morning classes!" Hermione exclaimed jumping from the table her and Draco had slept at.

"Hermione's today's Sunday." Draco said smirking.

"Oh thank God!" Hermione replied as she sat down relieved. Draco laughed.

"Come on, let's go to Hogsmeade and pick up our wedding orders today." He suggested.

"Alright yeah let's go." Hermione agreed, and the two left the library holding hands.

Meanwhile at the Hogshead…..

"Cormac, why have you called this all so important meeting?" Pansy asked with her hands on her hips.

"How do you feel about Malfoy?" Cormac asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't even mention that name! We were suppose to be together! Now that stupid mud blood has him brainwashed, and Draco doesn't love me anymore!" Pansy said frustrated.

"And this is why I have called you. See Pansy I have developed a plan. I want to marry Granger and you want Draco, so at Blaise's wedding you throw yourself at Draco and I'll make sure Hermione see's at the right time."

"But what if they talk about and figure out what really happened?"

"Hermione will be to upset! Plus they're getting married two days after Blaise and Hermione won't be thinking rationally by then! She'll file to switch and you will marry Draco in Hermione's place" Pansy looked at Cormac and started to smile.

"This could work McLaggen. But we have to make it fool proof, and I think I know just how to do it."

"Draco, where are you going?" Hermione yelled as the blond ran in the opposite direction then where they had planned."

"I want to show something, come on, keep up." Draco replied as he grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her with him. The two walked down a dirt path covered in tree's that had just started to shed there leaves. It was a little chilly and Hermione was sporting one of Draco's Slytherin jackets. They walked for about five minutes until they came to a small shop. Draco opened the door for Hermione, and when she stepped inside her eyes lit up.

"What a magnificent place!" Hermione exclaimed. It was a small store completely covered in books. Along the whole inside perimeter there were shelves that were stocked with books. In the remaining space there were a few small tables to read at, and several more book shelves lined with books.

"Draco thank you so much for taking me here." Hermione said, while giving him a hug. Draco chuckled.

"So I take it you like it?" He replied. Hermione smiled and went to work. Draco watched as she carefully scanned the books and choose what she wanted. Four books and a half hour later the couple was off to get their wedding packages. They picked up everything they had ordered ,except the flowers, which wouldn't be ready until the day before the wedding. After they had everything, they flooed it over to their suit in the marriage ward and then sat down in the three broomsticks for dinner. They both ordered a bowl of stew and while they were waiting for their food Draco started to talk.

"Can you believe in a week from now we'll be married." Draco said in a dazed face.

"I know, I'm barely eighteen. Draco I'm not sure how I'm going to cope with this to be quite honest. This all too much for me." Hermione stressfully answered.

"Don't worry so much, it'll all work out in the end." He said knowingly.

"I know I just feel like I need break." Hermione answered truthfully.

"Well," Draco started, "My family has a summer home in France, located in a small town about twenty miles from Paris. I was wondering if you wanted to maybe go on a mini honeymoon from Sunday night till Saturday. I know we'll be missing school but hey, you only get married once." He suggested.

"That's actually a great idea. We might as well indulge a little, I haven't been on a proper vacation since before the war." Hermione answered smiling. The waitress brought out two bowls of stew and the couple began to eat. Once they finished, Draco paid and he escorted Hermione back to Gryffindor tower. Hermione gave Draco an innocent kiss which quickly turned into a heated make out session. The two finally pulled apart when they were spotted by an appalled looking third year. Draco gave him an angry look and he scurried away. Draco leaned in to kiss Hermione once more, but she pulled away.

"Draco, there's something I want to discuss you." She said nervously.

"Anything," Draco replied, "But can it wait till latter." He practically begged. Hermione shook her head. "Fine." Draco said, admitting defeat.

"I'm just a little nervous about after the wedding." Hermione confessed as she started to blush. Draco started to chuckle.

"Hermione you have nothing to worry, I figured you were a virgin anyway, I'll take it slow with you." Hermione raised her eyebrow.

"I am not a virgin!" Hermione said matter-o-factly to him. Draco started to chuckle.

"Really?" Draco asked.

"Really! And why do you find that so surprising! Am I that unattractive?" Hermione asked.

"No no no, Hermione it's not that! You just don't seem like the type of girl who gives her virginity away easily. It's a compliment really." Draco answered trying to get himself out of the hole he just dug. Hermione gave him a skeptical look, but continued.

"Anyways," Hermione said trying to get back to her original question. "It's not the sex I'm worried about, it's the having a baby. How are we suppose to have carriers and live the golden years of our lives if we have a baby?" She asked frantically. "There is so much I want to do before I become old. I've already lost enough of my childhood!"

"Hermione," Draco said trying to calm her down. "We will get through this. Don't think about it now it will only stress you out more. From this point on let's take life one step at a time. We'll worry about the future when it becomes the present." Hermione nodded in agreement and gave him a small kiss. "Why don't you go and get some rest, and tomorrow we can start the renovations to our house." Hermione smiled at him and entered Gryffindor common room. She walked past the couch to see a sleeping Lavender and Ron cuddled together. Smiling, she laid a blanket across them and walked to her dormitory. Closing her eyes, she fell into a dreamless slumber.

**Hope you enjoyed! Shorter chapter I know but I wanted a fresh chapter for the next events. The next chapter most likely will be Blaise's wedding along with whatever Pansy and Cormac are planning! I'm hoping my next update should between tomorrow and Thursday! Please review and thanks for reading! J.**


	11. The kiss heard from around the world

**Disclaimer: Like I've said before I own non of the characters and most of the settings. But hey I own my ideas!**

Hermione walked down the girl's dormitory stairs. She was wearing a navy blue dress that fell just above her knee. Her hair was down and her head was completely covered in silky curls. She smiled as she saw Draco sitting on a chair waiting for her. He looked up at her and grinned, "Hermione you look wonderful." Draco said, while getting up to meet her. Hermione blushed, but continued to smile.

"Not to bad yourself." She said while assessing Draco. He smirked and winked at her.

"Come on let's get out of here." Draco said while holding tight to Hermione's hand.

"Agreed!" Hermione said thankfully. The common room was again packed with the many Gryffindor girls trying to get ready. The couple exited the common room and walked down to the Great Hall.

"Are you going to be ok? I didn't really want to be alone during Potter's wedding." Draco asked thoughtfully.

"Draco, Blaise is marrying Pavarti." She laughed. "My friends are going to be here."

"Oh yeah. I forgot that she was a Gryffindor. Just looking out for you Hermione."

"Thanks Draco. I appreciate it." Hermione said, as she continued to laugh. Hermione and Draco mingled for awhile as they waited for the time of the wedding to come.

"The ceremony's going to start soon, let's find your friends and then I have to go and perform my best man duties."

"Alright." Hermione agreed. The couple walked around and soon spotted Harry and Ginny. Hermione took a seat next to them and Draco left her so he could escort Padma down the isle. Following Padma was Lavender with Theodor Nott and lastly Dean and Daphne Greengrass. Blaise casually strolled down the isle and Pavarti was escorted by both her parents to the front of Great Hall. Although the couple didn't look as in love as Harry and Ginny where, they were smiling at each other the whole time, and by the looks of it Blaise was cracking little jokes that kept her giggling. After the ceremony was over, waiters set up tables and everyone found where he or she were suppose to be seated. Draco and Hermione sat at a table with Theodore, Daphne, Seamus, Hannah, and sadly Pansy and Cormac. Hermione and Draco sat down in the two empty seats. Draco pulled Hermione's chair out for and she smiled at his action. Draco winked as he to sat down and gave her a quick kiss. There was a brief awkward silence, which was broken quickly by Seamus who loved to tell jokes. Everyone at the table was laughing except Cormac and Pansy who kept whispering to each other. Hermione tried to ignore it but it made her feel uneasy. The food came and everybody dug into the delicious meal. After everyone had finished eating, couples started to hit the dance floor. Hermione and Draco were dancing up a storm until she excused herself to the powder room.

"Now." Cormac said to Pansy after noticing Hermione's absence. The pug faced brunet walked up to Draco.

"Draco!" Pansy said excitedly and gave him a hug. "I just wanted to apologize for calling your fiancé such rude names. I've felt horrible since our row." She said in an almost fake sounding tone.

"Er- a it's ok." Draco said while awkwardly patting her on the back, and looking for someone else to talk to.

"Dance with me Draco." Pansy pleaded as she threw her arms around Draco's neck. Just then Hermione exited the bathroom and left to find Draco. On her way back she bumped into Cormac. _Oh great. _She thought to herself as the blond smiled.

"Good to see you again Hermione." Cormac said with a bright white smile. "By chance, have you seen Pansy? I've been looking for her everywhere. Do you mind helping me look?"

"Well seeing as I have to find Draco, sure." She responded trying not to be rude. The pair started look all around the Great Hall.

"Draco let's dance over there, I'm a little claustrophobic." Pansy tried to explain.

"Well actually Hermione should probably be out of the bathroom by now and I wouldn't want to leave her alone." Draco replied.

"Just until this song is finished. Please." Pansy begged.

"Alright." Draco reluctantly agreed.

"Thanks for helping me look Hermione. I never know where Pansy is. I'm afraid our marriage is not going to be a smooth one. Every night she sneaks out with some guy, I'm not sure who it is but he always signs the letters D.M.. Pansy denied it but I've already stumbled across several notes." Cormac sighed.

"I'm sorry Cormac. What are you going to do." Hermione asked him in an concerned voice.

"I'm not sure yet, I was thinking about filing for a new partner but I don't think I have enough evidence against her." He said sadly.

Suddenly, Pansy leaned into Draco and kissed him straight on.

"Cormac is that Pansy over there." She said while pointing to the kissing couple.

"Oh dear yes it! That bastard, when I find out who that is!" Cormac exclaimed running towards Pansy.

Draco tried to shake Pansy but she put a binding curse on him.

"Pansy!." Cormac yelled, making a scene. Pansy turned around with an embarrassed look on her face. Silently, she removed the binding curse she had placed on Draco and he fell to the ground. "Malfoy!" Cormac and Hermione screamed at the same time. Hermione's eyes filled with tears and she fled the scene. Draco attempted to follow her but Pansy held him back.

"Get off me you whore! Look what you've done!" Draco screamed as he broke free. He tore out of the Great Hall and started to run toward the Gryffindor common room. He was half way there and he started to hear sobs. He found Hermione sitting with Ginny, crying on her shoulder.

"Hermione." Draco yelled running towards her. Hermione looked up from Ginny's shoulder, he could see the hurt in her eyes through the huge tears that drenched her face.

"Get out of here, Malfoy!" The red head screamed. "Go make out with your pugged face slut you cheating bastard!"

"I've got to talk to Hermione! I was set up!" He exclaimed. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, sure. That's what they all say."

"Really! Hermione you've got to believe me!"

"Just leave." Hermione said through her sobs.

"Hermione. I don't know what-," He started but stopped after he was hexed.

"Get out now." Ginny ordered as she held her wand.

"Alright Potter." Draco said while backing up. He dashed back to the wedding, determined to find Pansy. Draco angrily entered the Great Hall.

"Pansy where the fuck are you?" He screamed manically.

"Drakie over here." Pansy said as she waved her arm in the air. Angrily, Draco stomped toward her, cursing under his breath.

"What did you do Pansy?" Draco demanded as he pointed his wand toward her.

" I don't understand?" Pansy said innocently. The blood in Draco's veins started to boil.

"You bloody well know what you did, you set me up!" He exclaimed while stomping his foot.

"I had to Draco, you couldn't marry her. We are meant to be together!" She whined. "And now Draco we can!" Pansy said as she laid a hand on Draco's shoulder.

"We will NEVER be together." Draco said appalled. "And now thanks to you, the best thing that has ever happened to me is gone. Thanks to you Hermione now thinks I'm lying bastard. And thanks to you I might have just lost my first and only chance of having an actual family." Draco said coldly as he walked away. Draco exited the Great Hall and sat down on the steps. He buried his head into his hands and sat there thinking. He had almost fallen asleep when he was suddenly jerked. "I'm not going to marry you!" Draco groaned assuming it was Pansy.

"That's good to hear Malfoy, seeing as I'm already married." Replied a deeper voice. Draco lifted his head up to see Potter and Weasley hovering over him.

"Quite a show you put on back there Malfoy." Harry said in an icy tone.

"What do you want Potter?" Malfoy asked miserably.

"We want to know what the bloody hell is wrong with you?" Ron added in. Draco glared at the red head.

"I was set up by Pansy and Cormac. I didn't and I wouldn't ever cheat on Hermione. I may be a lot of terrible awful things but a cheater has never and will never be one of them."

"Listen, we believe you." Harry said. "Seamus came up to us after dinner and told us that he over herd Cormac and Pansy whispering about something suspicious."

"So you'll help me?" Draco asked partly relieved.

"Yes. But first, we're going to need a plan."

**Hope you enjoyed! I've been getting pounded with homework lately, but I'll try to make it soon. Please review, they give me motivation! Thanks for reading. J.**


	12. The Plan

**Disclaimer: I'm really sick of these! Mrs. Rowling owns it all. I don't. The end.**

Harry, Ron, and Draco jogged to the Room of requirements. Quickly, they entered and sat down at the table that had appeared.

"Alright." Harry started, taking control of the situation, "We're going to need some Veritaserum, Ron you go and shake down Professor Slughorn." Ron nodded and sprinted out of the room of requirements.

"Now," Harry said, as he turned to Draco, "We are going to have to come up with a plan to somehow get Hermione, Pansy, and Cormac down here.

"Go find Cormac and tell him to meet you at the room of requirements at six tomorrow evening." Draco ordered.

"What if he already left?" Harry asked, while raising an eye.

"He's not going to leave until he has Hermione, I can guarantee it."

"And why is he meeting me there?" Harry asked.

"Tell him yourself., Ginny, Hermione, Ron and Lavender, are going on a triple date. Once everyone arrives I'll be bringing Pansy, who will be already spiked with Veritaserum. You will have a half hour to spike Cormac's drink. Alright let's go." Draco said as he sprinted toward the door. Draco ran toward the Slytherin dungeons, flying into the common room.

"Pansy!" He yelled, skidding to a stop. He saw a few heads look and watched as the burnet swaggered over to him.

"Yes Draco." She replied, he noticed she sounded a little pissed.

"You were right Pansy, we are meant to be together and I was stupid not to see that in the first place. Will you take me back Pansy?" He asked her as sincerely as he could.

"Oh Draco, I knew you'd see the light." Pansy said as she gave him a hug. "We're going to be so happy together!" She exclaimed.

"Yes we will!" Draco said dramatically. "Tomorrow evening will you accompany for dinner." He asked with a pleading look in his eyes. Pansy gave him a huge smile.

"Of course I will Drakie!" She said in an annoying voice.

"Great. Be ready at 5:30." Draco said with a fake smile. He walked up stairs to go to bed, leaving a giggling Pansy filling in her friends.

"Cormac!" Harry yelled, when he spotted the arrogant blonde in the Great Hall.

"Hey Harry, how's Hermione?" Cormac asked concerned.

"She's pretty bad actually, she's taking it pretty hard. That's why I'm here actually. I figured you would be the best candidate for Hermione now, and I was wondering if you'd like to join a few of us on a triple date." Harry asked sincerely.

"Of course I would that sounds wonderful." Cormac answered smiling.

"Great. Be at the room of requirements at six tonight." Both boys walked away thinking their plans had worked better then they expected. Harry walked back to the Gryffindor common room to comfort Hermione. While he was there, he filled Ginny and Lavender in on the plan. They both agreed that it was a good idea and everybody quietly discussed possibilities for the outcome. Eventually everyone went to sleep, anxious about the night ahead. Harry, Hermione, and Ron all spent the next day together for some trio bonding.

"What am I'm going to do?" Hermione asked Harry and Ron in a stressed out voice.

"Well Mione have you talked to Malfoy yet?" Ron suggestively asked her. Hermione's face darkened.

"I never want to talk to that slimy cheating git again!" Hermione said.

"That's going to be awfully difficult when you married." Harry laughed, trying to lighten the mood. Resting her head against the grass, Hermione sighed.

"I don't know what to do. I don't want to marry that bastard anymore." A few tears fell down Hermione's cheek. "Everything just seemed to be falling into place, and this had to happen, why can't anything good stay good for me."

"Why don't you come out to dinner with Ron, Lavender, Ginny, and myself." Harry suggested.

Hermione smiled,

"That sounds nice Harry. You can tell us all about your honey moon!" she replied.

"Just don't go into to much detail." Ron said with a wink. Harry started to blush and that's all that was needed to get Hermione laughing. The trio enjoyed the rest of the afternoon carefree as possible.

Draco sat in the Slytherin common room weary of his date with Pansy. It had been fifteen minutes and Draco was still waiting on Pansy.

"Are you almost ready dear." Draco called up to the girl's dormitory.

"Coming." Pansy yelled, he herd someone moving and then he saw her. Pansy was wearing a tight, short, low cut dress, which barley covered her arse. Her hair was down and her face was caked with an excessive amount of makeup. To him she looked like a high class hooker.

"How do I look?" Pansy asked smiling. Draco wanted to say repulsed but this date was necessary.

"You look great!" Draco said instead. Pansy smiled and started to giggle.

"Where are we going?" Pansy asked.

"It's no where fancy, but I had the house elves prepare a romantic dinner for two in the kitchen. Draco tickled the pear and Pansy's mouth fell open.

"It's lovely." Pansy exclaimed after seeing the glorious table the house elves had prepared. Draco smiled at all the work the house elves had put in. Earlier that day he had told the house elves about his situation and they had happily come to his services. The couple dined and had what felt like to Draco, a long evening. Finally, at 6:20, Draco sneakily had Pansy take Veritaserum and they were off to the room of Requirements for "private time".

Why is Cormac here?" A rather ticked off Hermione asked.

"You'll see Mione." Harry assured her as everyone took their seat. Hermione angrily listened to Cormac ramble on and on through dinner until… "Draco why are we here again?" Pansy asked stupidly as the door opened.

"Hey why are they here?" Pansy whined. Hermione and Cormac looked horrified but Harry had a rather smug look on his face.

"Expelliarmus." Harry and Ginny yelled in sync at both Pansy and Cormac. As the pair just stood shocked Ron quickly preformed a body bind spell on them so they couldn't move. Now the interrogation was about to start.

"What is going on?" Hermione asked confused.

"Yes, exactly what is the meaning of this?" Cormac added.

"We are here to prove Malfoy's innocence!" Harry stated. "Feels kinda weird saying that actually." Harry chuckled. Draco gave him a smirk, and started to talk.

"Hermione I did not cheat on you." Draco said honestly. Hermione simply rolled her eyes.

"Prove it." She said in a dare-you-to-tone. Draco smirked again.

"My pleasure, love." Draco walked over to Pansy. "Tell Hermione the truth about what down last night between me and you." Pansy tried nor to talk but the Veritaserum kicked in.

"Cormac and I set you up. We came up with a plan so I would marry you and Cormac would get Granger." Pansy said with a horrified expression on her face about what she had just admitted to. Next Draco walked over to Cormac.

"McLaggen, is this true?" Draco asked. Again, much to Cormac's dismay he blurted out.

"Absolutely, one-hundred percent."

"How can this be?' Hermione asked more to herself then anybody, though Pansy did not fail to reply with,

"Why do you think you know it all whore? Draco is my man and there is nothing you can-" But before Pansy could finish she was being levitated out by a very ticked off looking Ginny Weasley.

"Hermione." Draco said walking toward her, "I really do like you, and I would never in a million years think of cheating on you. Your one of the best things that has ever happened to me and I never want to loose you." He said, while giving her a hug.

"Draco, I'm sorry for not believing you, or even giving you a chance to testify." Hermione replied as she pulled him closer.

"It's ok Hermione, to be quite honest I probably would have done the same thing. From now on though let's hear each others defense before we start to make irrational decisions, or shoot of hexes." Malfoy said, looking at Ginny for the last part. Hermione smiled and gave him a kiss. Draco smiled at her and continued to hold her close.

"Oi!" Ginny exclaimed, "Hermione you've got to leave! It's bad luck for the groom to see you 24 hours before the wedding."

"You don't believe that do you?" Draco asked his future wife, not wanting to let go.

"Of course I do!" Hermione said, giving Draco one last kiss, she ran out the door. Ginny and Lavender followed Hermione out giggling. Draco turned to Harry and Ron,

"Potter, Weasley," he started, "I really owe you one. Without your help I'm not sure what would have happened." Draco said, while extending his hand.

"No problem." The boys replied back, shaking Draco's hand. When the boy's left the room they had formed a mutual friendship between each other which would affect their future more then they would ever expect.

**Hope you enjoyed! I'm sorry it took so long but like I said I've getting pounded with homework and I've been getting less then 4 hours of sleep each night. The next chapter is the wedding! Don't expect an awesome sex scene though, I'm a fifteen year old I'm not exactly experienced. Anyways, please review and I hope to update as soon as possible! ****J Thanks, J.**


	13. The BIG day!

**Disclaimer: Yeah yeah yeah you know what I'm going to say! ;)**

Ring…..Ring….Ring..Hermione reached her hand over to her night stand and turned her alarm clock off. Smiling to herself, she sat up in bed and called for Ginny.

"Gin, Gin, wake up." Hermione said softly. The red head stirred but failed to get up. Stretching her body, Hermione got up and gently shook her friend. "Ginny wake up!" she whined. Ginny cracked her eyes open and slowly sat up.

"Mione what's wrong?" she asked, as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"I'm getting married remember?" Hermione laughed.

"Oh yeah. I guess it just slipped my mind, I was wondering why I was here and not in mine and Harry's house."(Ginny had spent in Hermione's dormitory for a pre-wedding girls night.) The two girls giggled and got dressed. Careful to avoid Draco, the girls quickly ate breakfast in the Great Hall and then departed back to Gryffindor tower to start getting Hermione ready.

Hermione took a long, hot, shower using fragrant shampoos and body soap; she blow dried her hair and Ginny got to work! Curling away, Ginny transfigured Hermione's hair into the loveliest due it's ever been in. Hermione's hair was half up and half down and was covered in beautiful silky curls. Sitting still, Ginny carefully painted Hermione's fingers and toes. It was about 3 o'clock and the wedding didn't start till five. The two girls sat giggling and chatting until suddenly Hermione remembered something.

"Oh my gosh Ginny!' Hermione exclaimed. "The flowers! Yesterday I never picked up the flowers!" Ginny smirked.

"Mione, yesterday I went and got the flowers and I dropped them along with your chair covers and tablecloths off in the back room in the Great Hall." Hermione looked relieved and hugged Ginny.

"Oh Ginny you're a life saver! Thank you so much!"

"No problem." Ginny laughed, "Alright let's finish getting you ready!"

Hermione smiled and the red head again, got to work.

Draco sat in silence as he thought about his future. Finally, Draco's life was falling into place. All his life, Draco wanted a family; he wanted to feel loved and excepted. And after eighteen years, his goal was finally being met. Checking his watch, Draco decided it was time to get ready. Draco dressed in his dark brown dress robes and his pure white shirt. As he was tying his silk turquoise tie, Blaise walked over.

"Ready mate?" Blaise asked. Smiling, Draco answered with a nod of his head.

"How does it feel, to be married?" Draco asked.

"Bloody brilliant!" Blaise replied with a wink. Draco chuckled and styled his hair with a little gel.

"You look good man." Blaise said with a laugh. "How do you feel?"

"I feel amazing," Draco said truthfully, "Hermione truly is a spectacular witch." The clock struck, telling everyone it was 4:30. Slipping on his brown shoes, Draco and Blaise started making their way to the Great Hall. Once they arrived, Blaise left to mingle and Draco went to stand in the back. After what felt like hours, the wedding was ready to start. Draco was the first to walk, or in his case casually stroll, down the isle. He was followed by Ginny and Blaise, Harry and Daphne, and finally, Ron and Astoria. Suddenly, everyone stood up. Escorted by Arthur Weasley, Hermione looked like the most gorgeous bride Draco had ever seen. As the pair walked up the isle, everyone watched with admiration and for some, envy. Draco stood smiling at the alter, feeling like the luckiest man alive. When Hermione and Arthur finally reached Draco, he was glowing. Hermione and Draco held hands and the ceremony started. After a few prayers, the I do's were finally starting.

"Hermione, do you take Draco as your lawfully wedded husband; for better or worse, in sickness and health, in death till you part?"

"I do." Hermione replied, as a tear fell down her cheek.

"And Draco, do you take Hermione to be your lawfully wedded wife; for better or worse, in sickness and health, in death till you part?"

"I do." Draco replied.

"I now pronounce you husband and bride." And before Draco could be told otherwise, he was kissing Hermione. "You may continue kissing the bride." Hermione and Draco broke apart and ran down an isle full of flying rice. The couple moved out to the hallway were they were congratulated by everyone. Meanwhile, waiters that Draco had hired, (Hermione refused to use house elves) were turning the Great Hall into a festive reception hall. Hermione and Draco's friends were all smiles as they congratulated the couple on their marriage. About fifteen minutes later everyone made their way into the Great Hall so dinner could be served. Hermione and Draco sat at the head table; with them was Harry, Ginny, Blaise, Pavarti, and Arthur and Molly. Shortly after everyone was seated dinner was served. Everybody feasted on a scrumptious feast that the house elves prepared (they really do enjoy cooking Hermione reasoned). After was the part Draco was especially waiting for…

Draco held Hermione's hand and led her out onto the dance floor; putting his hands around Hermione's waist he couldn't help but smile.

"You look truly beautiful, Hermione." Draco said as he leaned down and gave her a soft kiss. Hermione blushed but continued to kiss her husband. After a few minutes they were joined by many other couples. The beat picked up and everyone was rocking on the dance floor; witches and wizards everywhere were getting down. Hermione danced with a huge group of that evening, consisting of: Harry, Ron, Dean, George, Percy, Bill, Charlie, Seamus, Lee, Blaise, and of course, Draco. Also, there was a special father daughter dance that she shared with Arthur. About half way through the ceremony it was time for cake. With Draco's hand on top of Hermione's the couple used team work to cut the first slice. Acting as if she was going to feed Draco, Hermione shoved the cake right into Draco face. Not wanting to be the only one covered in frosting, Draco retorted by doing the exact same thing back. After a couple cute pictures were taken the cake was eaten and it was once again time to hit the dance floor. At around 11:30, the bouquet and garter were thrown, and Hermione and Draco ran off for their honeymoon in a special magic carriage Draco had arranged. As soon as the couple was situated they instantly attached together. The two kissed with such love and passion, an observer would never know it was an arranged marriage. Magically, they were taken to Draco's cottage where they wasted know time in making their marriage official. Holding each other all night, the couple fell into a peaceful slumber.

**Well I'm really sorry for taking so long but as the end of the year approaches the teachers are trying to cram in as much work as possible! Also, I'm just getting over being sick and that really slowed me down. I've decided to skip the sex scene so be creative and use your imagination! I hope you enjoy and please review! Thanks, J.**


	14. The married life!

**Disclaimer: I only own my ideas!**

Hermione woke up entwined around Draco. Smiling, she gently shook him and he woke up.

"Morning love." Draco said, giving her a soft kiss. The couple sat up and threw their bathrobes ro on.

"Are you hungry, Draco?" Hermione asked half yawning.

"Actually I am, there's a small cafe about five minutes up the road." he suggested.

"That sounds lovely. Just give me a few minutes to brush my teeth and freshen up." The pair helped each other get ready. They brushed their teeth and Hermione threw her hair in a quick bun. The two got in the rental car which Draco had arranged to be dropped off there. Just as Draco had said about five minutes later they were pulling into a small French café. Getting out first, Draco opened the car door for Hermione who smiled at his gentleman gestures. Stepping into the café, their noses were greeted with the smell of fresh, French cuisine. A waiter showed them to a table set for two, and they began to look at their menu. A short and rather chubby waiter with a stereotypical French mustache came to take their orders.

"A croissant with orange marmalade and a small espresso." Hermione ordered smiling. The waiter nodded and looked at Draco.

"I'll have the same." The waiter walked away and the couple sat admiring the cute café. They were enjoying a comfortable silence until Draco decided to speak up.

"So Hermione, any ideas on what you would like to do first?"

"Well, I would love to go the beach to be quite frank. I haven't had the chance to visit one lately because of the war and I really enjoy them." Draco smiled at her response.

"That sounds nice. We'll pack a picnic lunch and lie out on the beach all day." The waiter brought them their breakfast and they dined on the most delicious croissant Hermione had ever had. Once they had finished the pair departed for their cottage and got ready for the beach. Draco packed a light lunch consisting of little sandwiches, green grapes and strawberries, and a bottle of Champaign. Grabbing two towels and sunscreen Hermione walked down stairs in her bikini with a flowery sundress over it. Draco ran upstairs to put his swim trunks on and the couple was off. They drove for about twenty five minutes until they reached the golden shore.

"Isn't it beautiful, Draco." Hermione sighed as the couple sat on the beach.

"Not as beautiful as you, love." he replied, leaning in to give her a kiss. Hermione slightly blushed and playfully pulled away. Giggling, she got up and ran for the water.

"Catch me if you can!" she laughed. Chuckling, Draco got up and chased after his playful bride. Hermione led him out into the water and they splashed about like little kids. Finally, Draco grabbed Hermione, and pulled her tightly into a deep kiss. Not wanting to pull away, Hermione happily gave in to Draco's requests. After about a twenty minute make out session Hermione and Draco decided to take their party home for some more privacy. As soon as they stepped inside Hermione and Draco clung together. . Fiercely kissing Hermione and Draco bumped into walls and tables not even bothering to break apart. Knocking everything off the kitchen table, Draco laid his new bride down. Slowly, he took her clothes off and seductively taunted her body. After much moaning he quickly stripped himself and got inside of her. A half hour later the couple decided to shower together to clean up. When they were squeaky clean they ordered a pizza and curled up on the couch, watching a romantic movie.

The next morning Hermione woke up to the smell of bacon. Climbing out of bed she made her way into the kitchen to find a shirtless Draco making breakfast. Walking over to her attractive husband she gave him a sweet kiss.

"Thanks Draco." Hermione said as the smells of breakfast filled her nose.

"No problem." he replied smiling. A few short minutes later they were ready to eat. Hermione dug into the delicious breakfast Draco prepared and the couple talked about what they wanted to do today.

"How about we go into the city? Draco suggested.

"That sounds like fun, I haven't seen Paris in so long!" Hermione said excitedly. The couple got dressed and jumped in their car. After a short drive they were in the city of Paris. Hermione's eyes lit up as she saw the city she had grown to love. Ever since she was a little girl each and every summer her family and she spent a week in Paris in mid-July. As she thought about these memories a small tear rolled down her cheek. Noticing Hermione crying, Draco gently wiped the tear and put a comforting arm around her. With damp eyes Hermione looked up at Draco, who's face was filled with love and sympathy.

"What first?" he asked, trying to get her off subject.

"Let's just take a stroll around." Hermione said, reaching for Draco's hand. Happily giving it to her the couple started to enjoy Paris's beauty. The pair went into several stores and purchased a variety of clothing articles and some household items for their new home. Hermione picked out a few cookbooks along with several other books when they visited a small muggle book shop. The day passed at enjoyable pace and they ended it with a candle lit dinner on the Eiffel Tower. The two dug into a romantic dinner just as the sun went down. After they drove back to their cottage where Hermione fell asleep on Draco's shoulder. Picking her up bridal style, he carried her inside when they arrived home. Hermione snuggled into Draco's chest as he carefully carried her inside. Gently, he placed her on the bed and removed her shoes. Taking off his shirt and pants, he climbed into bed next to her, holding her tightly as they slept.

Their vacation, in Draco and Hermione's mind, went much too quickly. Before they knew it was Saturday evening and in a few short minutes they would be traveling back. Hermione packed everything in the bedroom while Draco went along gathering up forgotten objects. Once he was done he joined Hermione in the bedroom where he came up and wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you sure you want to leave today and not tomorrow?" he asked, with what Hermione found adorable, pout.

"Yes love." she said sighing. Truth was she didn't want to leave either but they needed to get settled into their new living accommodations. "We've got to move into our suite."

"Alright." Draco agreed with a smile. "But we get to spend all day in the suite." he said with a wink. Hermione nodded with a smirk, and Draco couldn't help but chuckle. He gathered the luggage and placed it in the floo they had set up with their suite. (This way, if they wanted to, they could spend some weekends in Paris.) Helping his wife in the floo, the couple made their way back to Hogwarts. The two slept in and had an enjoyable morning. Working together they magically painted the walls and transformed random objects into furniture. On Sunday night the couple looked back at their work and were pleased. Later they laid down and had a comfortable night's rest in their new, temporary, home.

**I'm sorry, once again it's been so long. I went on a surprise vacation and I didn't have time to write. As soon as school is over I'll be able to update much faster, but until then please bare with me. I have only been getting about 3 hours of sleep each night just to keep up with my school work. I hope you enjoyed and please review. Thanks, J.**


	15. Life as we know it

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everything, I only own my crazy ideas!**

Hermione sat in transfiguration in between Harry and Ron. Even though two thirds of the trio were married nothing really changed. Ron and Harry talked over her while she tried to takes notes. You would have thought after 6 years of school maybe they would have picked up some positive class habits from Hermione. Finally, the bell rang and class was over for the day. Hermione said a quick goodbye to Harry and Ron, promising to meet them for dinner, and made her way to room 22. When she stepped in she was greeted to the sight of Draco relaxing on their living room couch. Looking up from the book he was reading, Draco smiled at Hermione. "Hello dear." Draco said, getting up to give Hermione a hug. Hermione gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and the couple sat down on the couch. "So how was your day?" Draco asked. Hermione was about to answer when suddenly, somebody started banging on the door.

"Hermione! Hermione! I've got wonderful news!" Ginny yelled, as she continued to knock. Hermione quickly got up and rushed to the door. Opening it quickly, she let her ecstatic friend in. With a huge smile on her face Ginny hugged Hermione, "Hermione guess what? I'm pregnant!" she exclaimed joyfully. Hermione instantly started to smile.

"Oh Ginny that's wonderful!" said happily. "Does Harry know?"

"Not yet, you're the first. "I'm telling him tonight over a romantic dinner."

"That sounds lovely." Hermione said smiling. Draco walked over to join the giddy girls.

"Congratulations!" Draco said while giving Ginny an awkward hug.

"Well I've got to get going, I still have a romantic dinner to prepare." she bid Hermione and Draco goodbye and was on her way.

"I want a baby, Draco." Hermione sighed.

"Well why don't we try?" Draco asked seductively moving closer. Hermione giggled and the couple got to work.

Two weeks had passed and many other couples were also pregnant. Hermione longed more then anything to be pregnant along with them. Everyday she and Draco tried for a child but so far they had been unsuccessful. Daily, Hermione took a magic pregnancy potion. You take a sip and if your pregnant your whole body will have a yellowish glow around it, if your not, nothing will happen. Hermione had made it part of her daily routine, she took a quick swig and almost fainted at what happened.

"Draco, Draco, come here quickly!" Hermione exclaimed. Draco rushed in from the bathroom, half his face covered in shaving cream.

"Hermione what's wron- oh my gosh your pregnant!" he yelled running over to hug his glowing wife. Hermione had a few tears streaming down her face.

"Oh Draco. I'm so happy." she said, kissing him head on. Draco lifted her off her feet and spun her around.

"I can't believe it." Draco said joyously. Hermione smiled and placed a hand on her belly. The couple got ready and Draco picked Hermione up bridal style. Laughing, he carried her to the Great Hall where the pair made quite a scene. "We're pregnant!" Draco announced to the Slytherin table, still holding his wife. Many congratulations were said and Draco took Hermione over to the Gryffindor table where an ecstatic Ginny sat, over hearing the news at the Slytherin table.

"Oh Hermione this is wonderful!" Ginny said, jumping to her feet, giving Hermione a hug, as Draco set her down.

"Oh I know, I'm so happy!" Hermione told her best friend.

Harry who was half sleeping, sat up at his wife's giggles.

"What's going on Gin, Oh hi Hermione."

"I'm pregnant!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Congratulations!" Harry said with a smile, standing up to hug Hermione. Just then a loud outburst filled the hall.

"I don't care who you want in the wedding party, she will not be one of my brides maids!" Lavender exclaimed.

"She bloody will!" Ron yelled back. Ron and Lavender both stomped over to the Gryffindor table, sitting at different ends. Lavender was quickly surrounded by her group of friends, whose husbands and fiancé's looked bored. Angrily, Ron slammed himself on the table.

"How am I suppose to marry that bitch." he whined, thrusting his head against the table. Ginny laid a comforting hand on his back, even Draco looked sorry.

"It'll all work out." Hermione told him. "You'll always have us."

"Unlikely, if Lavender has anything to do with it."

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

"Lavender isn't exactly fond of Hermione." Ron said, Hermione started to blush.

"So? Even I know that." Draco blurted out. Ginny and Hermione started to laugh.

"Lavender was never exceptionally fond of Hermione." Ginny stated.

"Especially after what happened during sixth year." Harry threw out.

"Well she doesn't want you in our wedding." Ron said bluntly. Hermione's face fell.

"It's ok Ron, I don't have to be in your wedding. I would rather you have a happier start to wedding." Hermione said.

"But Mione, I want you in my wedding. You and Harry are my best friends and there's no way I'm getting married without both of you by my side. Just excuse, ignore, or knock her out, quite frankly I don't care. Lavender is a real bitch, just don't let her get to you." Ron said simply. Everyone starred at each other and there was a brief moment of silence.

"And in other news," Draco started, "We're pregnant!" he said happily.

"Congratulations!" Ron said, giving Hermione a hug. Just as he did a shriek was herd from the other end of the table.

"Now your hugging her!" Lavender shrieked while stomping out of the hall, making yet another scene.

"She's bloody pregnant!" Ron yelled after her. "Ugghh what am I'm going to do about her?" Ron asked as he dropped his head to the table.

"In 4th year Lavender would not leave me alone about taking her to the Yule ball, I know how bloody irritating she can be." Draco admitted. "That's why I mean it when I say, our door is open."

"Thanks." Ron said, shaking Draco's hand. Hermione smiled at her boys' progress.

Class went on as usual, except today Hermione was receiving dirty looks from Lavender. Ignoring the childish girl, Hermione successfully made it through her school day. Draco and her shared the last class together and the two walked back holding hands. Once the couple were inside suite 22, Hermione started to talk.

"Thanks for saying that to Ron earlier." Hermione said truthfully.

"No problem, Lavender really is annoying you know." He said quietly. Hermione started to laugh.

"Of course I know, I roomed with her for a little over 6 years." Draco smiled up at his wife.

"So what would you like to do tonight?" he asked, leaning over to kiss her. Hermione pulled away,

"As much as I would love to sit here and kiss you all night, I can't." Draco frowned at the news. "Ginny is coming over so we can plan our shower. When she found out she asked me if we wanted to a conjoined baby shower, and who wouldn't want to have her baby shower with her best friend!" Hermione laughed. Draco groaned at the news. "I did invite Harry to come along, just incase you were in a friendly mood." Draco groaned again. While giving Draco a look, Hermione picked up a couch pillow and whacked Draco with it, which soon turned into an all out pillow fight between the couple. Laughter could be herd down the hallway as Draco gently hit Hermione and tickled her as if she was a little kid. The couple kept this up until they herd a knock on the door. Standing up to see who it was, Hermione opened the door for her best friends. Ginny was smiling brightly, while Harry stood there awkwardly shuffling his feet.

"Come on in," Hermione said happily as Draco rearranged the pillows. Ginny and Hermione got to work. Talking and laughing about party idea's the best friends planned what they thought would be the best baby shower ever. Meanwhile, Harry and Draco stood across from each other with only an awkward silence in between.

"So…" Draco said, trying to break the silence.

"Yeah." Harry said, following Draco's pursuit. "Listen," Harry started, "Hermione is one of my best friends, and our wives are best friends. We might as well at least try to get along so we can avoid uncomfortable moments like this."

"I agree." Draco said. "It's in both of our best interest if we get along." Draco extended his hand out to Harry, who grinned and shook it. The two sat down and Draco got them both a glass of fire whisky. Surprising to both, they had a civil conversation and could relate to each other pretty well. The rest of the evening went well and the Potters left around nine. Draco and Hermione changed into their pajamas and cuddled with each other the rest of the night, finally falling asleep in each others arms.

**I know your probably getting sick of hearing this, but the last day of school is May 31****st**** and as soon as I'm done, I'm going to be concentrating more on this! I feel really bad, but I try to fit in my schedule when time allows. I hope you don't stop reading and don't forget to review! Thanks! J. **


	16. A day for fun

**Disclaimer: I have no claims to Harry Potter, only my ideas! **

A few weeks had passed and Ron's wedding was drawing closer. Sadly though, the Lavender situation hadn't gotten any better, if anything, the hate Lavender had towards Hermione was increasing. Many fights had taken place about the wedding and whether or not Hermione would be in it, but Ron was refusing to get married with out her which only made Lavender angrier. Hermione and Draco were still happy with their marriage and having an enjoyable time. In fact, besides the havoc Lavender was causing, everyone was generally happy. But at Hogwarts that can't last to long.

"Hermione can you come over here?" Ron yelled from the other of the Gryffindor table. Hermione slowly got up and walked over. Pointing to Lavender, "Please ignore what she tells you, Ginny will have your dress. Dean is going to be your escort next Saturday. Alright?" Hermione laughed at the face Lavender was displaying.

"Yeah alright Ron, thanks." she said , returning to her husband. Draco who was in deep conversation with Blaise, looked up at his wife's arrival.

"What did the ginger want?" he asked.

"Draco!" Hermione exclaimed, playfully slapping her husband.

"Ouch woman!" Draco laughed.

"Ok you too, what did he want Hermione?" Blaise asked, now showing interest in the conversation.

"He just told me that Ginny had my dress and that Dean was going to be my escort."

"That's it?" Blaise whined, disappointedly.

"Lavender looked pretty pissed if that's any consolation." Hermione replied.

"Ehh it'll do." Blaise replied.

Draco smiled, "Anyways, since it's a Saturday, me and Blaise were thinking about spending the day out, and of course I would love it if you joined us."

"Where were you thinking about going?" Hermione asked.

"Diagon Alley." Blaise said simply.

"Are we allowed?" Draco and Blaise started to laugh.

"Hermione, do you know how many times we've gone to Diagon Alley?" Blaise asked.

"Er no." she admitted.

"Neither do we!" Draco added in laughing, "we've gone so many times, I've lost track!"

"So are you in Granger?" Blaise asked.

"She's a Malfoy now." Draco added. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Alright I'll do it. Come on boys, let's go." Draco and Blaise smiled at each other and quickly left, promising to be right back. Hermione sat down and finished her breakfast. A few minutes later the boys came back, both clutching brooms.

"We're flying?" Hermione asked, half shocked, half amused.

"You bet!" Draco said grinning. The trio walked out and into the courtyard and mounted their brooms. Climbing onto Draco's broom, Hermione got herself situated. Kicking off, both brooms soared through the air, screams herd from Hermione trailing behind.

They flew for about twenty minutes until Blaise and Draco gracefully landed. Still feeling a little shaky from the much crazier ride then she had experienced on her honeymoon, Hermione held onto Draco once she was on the ground. Laughing at Hermione's reaction, Blaise and Draco helped steady her.

"I'm never riding that broom again!" Hermione exclaimed after what felt like the most terrifying ride of her life. The three-some stashed their brooms in a secret place and entered into the leaky cauldron. The three were given several dirty looks from people who wished the two Slytherins to be in jail. Hermione rolled her eyes and proceeded through the bar. Stopping only to say a friendly hello to Tom the barman, the group quickly exited the bar. Smiling at Diagon Ally, Hermione remembered her child hood. Usually, she would cry at this point but instead of being miserable over her parents deaths she had learned to except it. Even though she had come to terms with the passing of her parents she still missed them, but it wasn't as bad now that she had Draco. Smiling, she held Draco's hand, where he led her down to Flourish and Blotts, Hermione's favorite store. She spent a good hour in there as she looked around at all of the books. She could hear Blaise whining about leaving in the background but his voice was easily blocked out. After she had checked out, the three visited several other stores where the boys got a variety of Quidditch items, along with a few miscellaneous things. Four hours and many purchases later, Draco led Hermione into a small restaurant in muggle London. It was just the two of them because Blaise declined the offer to stay, saying that he needed to get home to Pavarti. The host greeted them, giving Hermione a wink. Hermione blushed and Draco gave him a dirty look.

"Do you wink at everyone?" Draco asked, jealousy obvious in his tone.

"Only our cute guests." he replied, turning to Hermione. Hermione continued to blush and turned toward Draco who now looked even more infuriated. Smirking, the host led them to the table. As a gentleman should, Draco pulled Hermione's seat out for her to sit down. The couple sat and talked until the waiter showed up to take their orders. As they waited for food Hermione brought up the subject of the baby.

"We can find out the gender of the baby in two weeks." Hermione said.

"Would you like to know?" Draco asked.

"Actually I would. That way we can decorate the baby's room and buy his or her clothes in the appropriate color." she answered.

"That's a good idea. I'm really happy about having a baby with you." Draco said to Hermione as her face flushed with color.

"Me too." she said softly.

"So Draco do you have any ideas for names?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Not really, but I like the name Anastasia for a girl."

"That's a very pretty name for a girl, I like Michael for a boy personally."

"That's a fine name!" Draco laughed. The dinner was just arriving and the couple dug in. Savoring each bite of food, Hermione had an enjoyable dinner. After they finished, her and Draco ordered a desert to share. The couple left Diagon Alley around nine o'clock, making it home twenty minutes later. Once she was in bed, Hermione rested her head into Draco's chest, and drifted off to sleep.

"Hermione, wake up." Draco said excitedly. Two weeks had passed since they had visited Diagon Ally and today they would be finding out the sex of their baby. Hermione quickly got dressed and the couple headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Hermione and Draco joined Blaise at the Slytherin table. Him and Pavarti sat there discussing baby names, for last week they had also found out they were pregnant.

"Well I like Samuel for a boy." Pavarti said to her husband.

"That's not a bad name." Blaise admitted. "How about we'll stick with Sam and make it Samantha for a girl?" Blaise asked.

"That's cute, I like it." Pavarti said, kissing her husband.

"They're so cute." Hermione whispered to Draco.

"Not as cute as us." Draco whispered back with a wink. Hermione giggled and grabbed a piece of toast, while Draco went straight to the bacon. They ate fast, wanting to find out more about their little baby. Once they had finished, Draco picked up his wife and carried her out of the Great Hall and to the Hospital Wing. As they entered Madam Pomfrey was already waiting for them. Draco sat Hermione down on a bed and Madam Pomfrey got to work. She smeared a white cream on Hermione's stomach which when she drank a special potion it either turned blue or pink depending on the gender of the baby. Hermione closed eyes and drank the potion. She felt a strange tingling feeling in her lower body. She opened her eyes, and saw that her stomach had turned a pretty shade of paschal pink. Draco hugged her tightly as he thought about having a little baby girl. Looking at Hermione, he couldn't believe how much she had down for him. He honestly felt like the luckiest man alive.

. **Well school is almost over. I have finally finished all of my finals today. I'm planning on, once the school year is over, to get a chapter a day up. I hope you enjoyed and I love reading your reviews! Thanks J.**


	17. Things take a turn for the worst

Hermione woke up with a smile. Sitting up, she noticed the bed was empty. Frowning, she climbed out of bed in search of her missing husband. She didn't have to look far, for he was sitting on the couch with a rather shocked look on his face.

"Draco what's wrong?" Hermione asked her sad looking husband. Draco looked up and signaled Hermione to the couch. On the coffee table sat a letter which Draco handed Hermione to read. Hermione took the letter and was on the verge of tears, after what she read.

The letter said…

_Dear Mr. Malfoy, _

_We have recently been informed that Pansy Parkison is pregnant and that there is a very good chance that you could be the father. The baby is to be due in the next 3 months, which when he or she has been born we will do a D.N.A. test on it. If you happen to be the child's father you will be removed from your current marriage and you will have one month to marry Pansy. Your current wife will then have one month to marry Miss. Parkinson's fiancé, Cormac McLaggen. _

_Sincerely,_

_Sandra Boehm_

_Head of the Families First. _

Hermione's starred at the letter in shock.

"Draco what the hell is this about?" Hermione asked, her eyes starting to water.

"I can explain. This was right after the war, she came to me, telling me that if I needed any that I should go to her. So I did. I'm not proud of it but I was going through a rough time. You've got to understand." Draco pleaded.

"No I don't!" Hermione yelled. "There is a good chance that you're the father, and then guess what, I'm stuck with McLaggen my whole life!"

"Hey! I'll be stuck with Pansy." he yelled back. This set Hermione over the edge.

"Well she was fine six months ago, so I don't want to bloody hear it!" Hermione said viciously. Standing up, Hermione started to leave the her suite, but Draco grabbed her arm.

"Malfoy get off of me!" Hermione yelled, as she stomped on his foot. Draco winced in pain and let go of Hermione's arm. She took off down the hall and ran to the Gryffindor Common Room. Collapsing in a squishy chair, Hermione sat with her head down, and proceeded to cry her eyes out. Ron, (who still lived in the Gryffindor common room), came down the stairs. Seeing Hermione crying, Ron rushed right up to her.

"Mione, what's wrong? Was it the ferret." Hermione shook her tear filled face and leaned into Ron who put a comforting arm around her. Just then Lavender came down the steps.

"Roooooon, what are you doing?" Lavender's screechy voice asked. "Oh my gosh, get away from her."

Hermione looked up and Lavender saw the tears streaming down Hermione's face. For a brief moment she actually felt bad, but it was only brief.

"Ron get away from her now, or I am filing for a new husband this afternoon." Ron started to laugh.

"Do it. Please." he begged. At this, Lavender stomped away in a child like fashion.

"Come on." Ron started, "Let's get you to Harry and Ginny's." Hermione nodded, and let Ron lead her there. She stopped crying for a little but as she saw pregnant Ginny, the tears started flowing again. After ten minutes, and many tears later, Harry, Ron, and Ginny finally got Hermione calmed down enough so she could explain. Enraged at what they herd, each one of them wanted to go over and hit Draco.

"That bastard." Ginny said as she comforted her best friend. Hermione continued to whimper in Ginny's shoulder.

"I knew he was no good." Ron claimed angrily. Harry continued to pace the room idealess on what to do next. Hermione let her last tears loose and stood up.

"I'm sorry I have made you all loose class over my little issue. I'm going to go shower and then go to class. You guys should just make it if you leave now." Hermione said, as she hugged each one of them.

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked. Hermione nodded her head yes and her friends left. She proceeded to get in the shower and was determined to get to class. Once she was ready, Hermione walked with her head held high to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Hermione walked in just before their teacher, Mr. Humphrey, and took her usual seat, in between Ron and Harry. Draco who was also in class, tried to get Hermione's attention, but was denied when she refused to look at him. Frustrated, Draco tried to come up with a plan to get Hermione to talk to him. Class went on as usual except everyone could sense hostility between Draco and Hermione. Once the bell rang, Hermione rushed out leaving a desperate Draco following after. Knowing what class Hermione had next, Draco cut her off right before she went to Ancient Runes, the class she didn't share with Potter or the weasel.

"Hermione." Draco called, as he caught up with her.

"What?" she spat back."

"Please we need to talk about this." Draco said.

"Frankly I don't really want to right now. In fact, all I really want to do is zap your nuts off." Hermione threatened, flashing her wand.

"For the sake of our future child, we need to get this sorted out." Malfoy reasoned.

"Later. And ONLY for our daughter." Hermione replied, entering her class. Partially relieved, that at least Hermione would talk to him, Draco headed home so he could prepare for his apology, if he was going to get Hermione's forgiveness, it would have to be a good one.

Hermione's day went on usual, except today she was receiving smug looks from the Slytherin girls,

especially Pansy. Trying not to think about it, Hermione concentrated solely on her lessons. Finally at four,

school was over. Slowly, Hermione made her way up to her room to give Draco a chance to explain. When

her door was insight, Hermione slowed down her pace, trying to take as long as possible to reach the door.

Turning the door knob, Hermione was surprised at what she saw. Sitting right in front of her was a

beautifully set table for two with rose petals spewed across it. Hermione could smell something fabulous,

but she couldn't see it because it was covered with fancy chrome lids. Telling herself that she has to hold

her ground and not let Draco off the hook so easily, she called his name.

"Draco, I'm home." she called, looking around for her husband. She walked into the bedroom

where she found another note. This one read….

_Dear Miss. Granger,_

_You are a filthy mud blood, the scum beneath my feet, not even worthy of this letter in fact, but I'll _

_give it to you anyways. Your husband, Draco Malfoy, has been kidnapped by a hired team of top wizards _

_and is now held captive at my manor. In order to get him back, you must beat my daughter, Pansy, in a _

_series of competitions which me and wife will set up. If you win, you will get Draco back, but if you loose, _

_Draco shall marry Pansy and you shall marry McLaggen. This competition shall take place over the next _

_few days. Please owl back if you wish to participate, otherwise you will never see Draco again. _

_-Mr. Augusta Parkinson _

_P.S. There is an enchantment on this letter so that if anyone besides you reads it, they will be temporary blinded. _

Hermione groaned loudly. Grabbing a pad and a quill she quickly wrote down her reply to

Mr. Parkinson, stating that she'd wish to participate. As fast as her pregnant body would carry her, she ran

upstairs to the owlery, so she could send her letter. Watching it fly away, Hermione started to shed more

tears. Unsure of what to do, she walked back to her and Draco's suite, where she continued to cry. She

couldn't stand to look at what Draco had prepared for her, so she went to bed for an early night. The next

morning when she awoke there was an owl sitting at her door. He was large and copper colored, and had

good posture which made him look like something more magnificent then just an owl. Hermione walked

over to the window and let the beautiful owl in. He held his leg out for Hermione who untied the letter, then

he flew away. Hermione unrolled the letter and started to read.

_Dear Miss. Granger, _

_I am very pleased to know that you will be attending. This competition will take place tomorrow evening at the stroke of six. A portkey will be sent to you over the next twenty-four hours and will leave at five o'clock tomorrow. Make sure your ready. _

_-Mr. Augusta Parkinson _

_P.S. This letter is bearing the same enchantment as the last. _

Taking a deep breath, Hermione got ready for class. Trying to act as if nothing was wrong, she

went through her day as usual. After her last class she again rushed back to her suite, to clean up Draco's

I'm sorry dinner. She magically zapped it all away and practiced some curses and charms on her couch.

Thankful it was Friday, she went to bed around 1 o'clock, anxious about the day to come.

**Well I hope you liked it! Most likely posting late tomorrow. I'm not sure how much longer this story will go, but my guess is probably only 4 or 5 more chapters. Please review. Thanks. J.**


	18. Into the snake pit

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter = Not mine The end.**

Hermione awoke ready to face the day's events. Stepping into the hot shower, she washed away all

her stress. She got dressed and went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Hermione had already decided to

not tell her friends because it would only worry them. As she approached the Gryffindor table she saw a

smiling Ginny along with an equally happy looking Harry. She took a seat right next to Ginny, who was

eating porridge.

"How did last night go with Draco?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Well." Hermione lied. "I forgave him, I'm not happy about it but we're both going to fight for us

to be together. And we technically weren't married, or even engaged yet when all of this madness took

place." Hermione told the Potters. They both shook their heads in agreement.

"What time is it?" Hermione asked.

"Eleven." Ginny answered.

"I think I'm going to go. I have a lot of homework and Draco and I were going to do some research

and try to get out of switching spouses, considering the fact that I'm pregnant also." Hermione said as she

got up. Waving her friends goodbye, Hermione went back to her suite to try to get ready for her

competition.

Unprepared and clueless about what the Parkinsons would throw at her, Hermione read threw

several books trying to cram as much knowledge as possible into her head. Finally at four, Hermione ate a

snack and started to get ready. She threw her hair up in a ponytail started to pace the room. She got out the

portkey, which had arrived the previous night, and held it in her hand. Nervously, she watched the time tick

by. Before Hermione knew it was ten till and her heart felt like it was pumping iron. Slowly the last minutes

passed and her anxiety was driving her crazy. After what felt like an hour, the ten minutes was up. Grabbing

the portkey, Hermione held on as she began to twist about. After a short ride she landed with a thump, on a

hard floor. Looking around, she discovered she was in somebody's living room. There were a couple

couches and a small, but eloquent, coffee table. There was also a fireplace, and the walls were decorated

with a number of fancy painting. Hermione stood up just as a tall wizard was entering. His hair was jet

black with some gray patches and he had a few wrinkles, but for the most part he was a rather attractive

man. He looked at Hermione and started to speak.

"Eh Miss. Granger, glad you made it." he said.

"Actually sir, it's Mrs. Malfoy." Hermione corrected.

"Not if I have anything to do with it!" Pansy said as she entered the room. Mr. Parkinson started to

chuckle at his daughter.

"We'll see Parkinson." Hermione said smugly, now standing up straight.

"The competition will take place in fifty minutes." Mr. Parkinson started. "You both will compete

in three tasks judged by three different sources. After you complete each task you will be given a score. The

witch with the highest score at the end of round three will either marry or stay married to Draco.

Understand?" Both women nodded their heads. "Now Miss. Granger., you may see your husband now if

you wish."

"Very much so." Hermione said.

"Very well."

"DAAAAAADDY!" Pansy whined. "Don't let her see my Drakie."

"Pansy, he's my husband." Hermione said angrily.

"Not for long." Pansy muttered, as she watched Hermione walk away to visit her Draco, knowing the fate

that laid ahead.

Hermione walked with Mr. Parkinson, happy to finally see Draco. He lead her to a large room. Once she

stepped in she was immediately attached by Draco.

"Hermione!" Draco shouted lifting her up. "Oh no, they got you too." he said sadly.

"I came on my own. We're having a competition between me and Pansy, to see who marry's you!"

Hermione exclaimed.

"Oh no, Hermione. You didn't, oh no oh no-" Draco started but was cut of,

"Draco what is it?" Hermione asked loudly.

"Well," Mr. Parkinson cut in. "It seems to me, your not the brightest witch of your age after all." Hermione

had a puzzled look on her face. "Let me explain, but in order to do so I must start at the very begging.

About nineteen years ago, both mine and Draco's father wives were pregnant. During that time me and

Luscious made an agreement that our children would marry, (we already knew the gender), so that our pure

magical blood would live on. Well it was going great up in till

this bloody marriage law. I was hoping that Pansy and Draco would be paired, but I knew the chances were

slim, considering the fact that Draco and Pansy had conflicting personalities, and that's how they determine

who will be paired. So I needed a plan. I struggled for a while to come up with one worth trying, but after I

found out about Pansy's bastard child, it hit me. I sent a fake note claiming that if Pansy was to bear

Draco's child that they would now be bond, into a marriage. But that would never actually happen

considering the fact that Hermione is also pregnant and her child would be legitimate. So I kidnapped Draco

and left a note about a 'competition' seeing if you'd take my bait, and lucky me you did! I knew it was the

perfect way to lure you here and I was pretty sure you wouldn't share this information with your friends,

because all of you Gryffindors are the same, to brave to let your friends suffer at your cause. Now surely

you must know that I cannot actually have this competition because despite what you have recently done,

you are a brilliant witch. So now I'm going to tell you what's going to happen instead. You have one hour

with each other, after you Hermione will be Avada'd and Draco will have his memory charmed. We will

hang Hermione's body off a tower, and write it off as a suicide do to the recent heartbreak that her husband

is fathering another witch's child. We will also murder Cormac and write his suicide off the same way .

Now I give you your hour. But first, Accio wands!" Mr. Parkinson said and left with a smile, leaving

Hermione and Draco alone.

"Draco what are we going to do?" Hermione asked, practically in tears.

"Hermione I don't know. I'm so sorry, this is all my fault." Draco said, comforting his wife. The pair tried

to think of ways to escape, but without wands, they couldn't follow through on any of them.

"Our poor baby." Hermione said while rubbing her stomach, "She'll never see the sun, or go to

Hogwarts, or marry a wonderful man, just like I did."

"I will not give up." Draco said firmly, holding his crying wife.

"Draco, there's no use. Let's just enjoy our last forty minutes together." Hermione said, as she cuddled into

Draco. Giving into his wife's last wish, Draco did as she asked, the two laid together on the soft carpet in

the room. Time passed much to quickly, and a house elf was sent in to notify them that they only have ten

minutes. That's when an idea dawned on Hermione.

"Draco, that's it!" Hermione exclaimed.

"What's it?" Draco asked, excitedly.

"Your house elves! Summon a house elf! They can apparate anywhere as long as their master calls them!"

"Hermione, you're a genius!" Draco said, kissing his wife. "Piper, house elf to the noble house of

Malfoy, I command your services." A few second later a small house elf in a pillowcase showed up.

Hermione and Draco faces lit up.

"How may I assist you Mr. Malfoy?" the young house elf asked in squeaky voice.

"Piper , I need you to-" Just then the dungeon door swung open and Mr. Parkinson stood there,

wand in hand ready to fire.

"What's going on?" his voice boomed.

"Piper, take me and Hermione back to suite 22." Draco shouted. Piper wriggled her ears, and they

were off. Little did they know, Augusta had grabbed onto Draco's robs. When the couple reached their

home they were relieved, until they saw a flash of green light zoom past and almost hit them.

"Shit." Draco said, realizing what had happened. Hermione, thinking on her feet, used her wand

less magic skills to summon her and Draco's wand out of Mr. Parkinson's pockect. Being careful to avoid

spells coming her way, she tossed Draco his wand.

"AVADA KEDAVA!" Draco cried, and Mr. Parkinson fell to the ground. Hermione and Draco

collapsed on the couch. Heavily breathing Draco called to his elf, "Piper, please come and get Professor

McGonagall, tell her this is urgent and she is very much needed in the Malfoy's suite." Piper left and did

just as Draco had asked. Draco scooped up Hermione in his arms, and carried her to the bedroom.

"Hermione, you need to sleep, this has been a lot of stress on you and the baby. I'll get everything

sorted out and then I'll join you." Draco bent down and gently kissed her forehead. Hermione closed her

eyes and everything went black.

**Well once again, I hope you enjoyed it! I really enjoyed your reviews they make me feel so good about myself and they really make me want to continue writing. I absolutely love hearing what you have to say and they bring tears to my eyes. Thank you so much, J.**


	19. Here together

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter…yet ;)**

Hermione awoke dazed and a little confused. The last thing she remembered was the fight between Draco and her and Augusta Parkinson. Sitting up, she realized Draco wasn't in bed with her. Stepping out of bed, she exited her bedroom and her nose was met to the fresh smell of bacon. Smiling, she followed her nose to the source of the smell. Entering into the kitchen, she saw her shirtless husband cooking bacon and flipping eggs.

"Smells wonderful." Hermione said, giving Draco a kiss.

"Thanks love." Draco replied, smiling at his wife.

"So what exactly happened last night, after you stunned Parkinson?" she asked.

"Well, about that. I didn't exactly stun him."

"Oh, then what did you do, body bind, jelly legs? I wasn't exactly paying attention, just trying to keep myself and the baby safe from all of the Avada Kedva's that were bouncing off the walls."

"Let's just say, we won't have to deal with him again. Ever." Draco said, not looking up at his wife.

"No. Draco, please. Tell me you didn't Avada him. TELL ME." Hermione said, starting to freak out.

"Calm down. You being stressed will only hurt the baby." Draco said, putting an arm around her for comfort.

"Draco that's an unforgivable. Your going to go to Azkaban." Hermione said, as tears coated her eyes.

"Not necessarily. I have a hearing next week. They've determined I'm not dangerous or deranged, that's why I'm here. Let's just eat, and forget about this for a couple days." he said, pasting a smile on for his wife. Deep down though was another story. He was scared for both him and his future family what the judge would give him. They went through so much to be together, and he didn't want to loose Hermione now.

The next few days passed quickly and Draco's court date was drawing nearer, and he was defiantly getting anxious. It didn't matter how many times Hermione reminded him it was an act of self defense, the nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach remained.

Draco smiled when he saw his wife. Hermione and him had decided on a light pastel blue color for the nursery, and now Hermione was making it the perfect by adding sea creatures on the wall. Draco watched as Hermione delicately painted on the under water animals. _She really is amazing_, Draco thought to himself. How much his opinion of Hermione had changed over these last six months shocked him. He was glad though, she really did change his life, for the better. He saw her reach up and try to paint further up on the wall, but it was no use, she was to short. Draco chuckled as Hermione scrunched her eyebrows and walked over to help her.

"Mrs. Malfoy, may I just say your doing a fabulous job." Draco said with a wink. "Though seeing as you are to short, I will help you finish your masterpiece." Hermione laughed and handed her husband the paintbrush. Making his best attempt, Draco tried to paint a fish, but it turned out more like a smiling blob.

"Draco, I say this in a loving way. Your fish is bloody awful." Hermione said, continuing to laugh at his lack of artistic abilities. Draco rolled his eyes playfully and started to tickle his wife. Her laughter filled their house as the couple ran around like little kids playing tag. Hermione and Draco had a fun night,(all night), doing their best not to worry about the outcome of Draco's trail, which was swiftly approaching.

The couple woke up the next morning refreshed, and ready to take on the world. Showering together quickly, they got ready quickly for class. Holding hands, they walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Usually, they sat together, but today Draco had something secret he wanted to discuss with Blaise.

"Hermione why don't you go sit at the Gryffindor table, I'll be over in a minute." Draco said, giving his wife a quick kiss. Hermione nodded and sat at her house table, curious on why Draco didn't want her over there. Meanwhile Draco needed some guy help. Walking over to his best mate Blaise, Draco took a seat right next to him. Draco strutted over to the Slytherin table, he took a seat next to Blaise. Turning to see who sat down, Blaise smiled at Draco, as he crammed his mouth with eggs.

"Morning Drake." Blaise said swallowing.

"Morning." Draco replied. "I have come to seek out some advice."

"What kind of advice?" Blaise questioned.

"Well, its about Hermione."

"Is there something wrong with her?" Blaise asked, as he raised his eyebrow.

"No. It's not that." Draco assured. "Blaise, I think, I think I love her." he admitted. Blaise's eyes got a little larger at this.

"You sure mate? I've never herd you say that you've loved anyone before."

"I know Blaise, but Hermione's so different. She's smart, funny, witty, and beautiful. I feel so lucky to have her." Draco said, looking over at her. Hermione felt his gaze and looked up, flashing him her lovely smile, that had grown on Draco so much. Watching this, Blaise also smiled to himself.

"Draco, I think your right, and if I were you I'd tell her. Sooner is better then later, especially with your court appearance so close. Even though most likely you'll get off, you never know. Make sure Hermione knows, is my advice." Blaise said.

"I think that's just what I'll do." Draco said standing up. "Tell Hermione I suddenly felt sick and went back home. Make sure she doesn't come and check on me. Tonight I'm going to tell her, and it's going to be perfect." Draco said as he took off out of the Great Hall. Hermione gave Blaise a look and started to stand, but Blaise motioned her down. Getting up, he walked over to the confused looking Gryffindor.

"Draco said he felt ill." Blaise said.

"Oh. Well maybe I should check on him." Hermione said, standing up.

"Sorry Hermione, that I cannot let you do. Draco gave me specific orders to make sure you went to class!" Hermione gave him a look. "Really he's only feeling a little under the weather, he'll be fine." Blaise assured her.

"Alright. I'll leave my sick husband alone." Hermione said. Blaise laughed and left to rejoin Pavarti at the Slytherin table. Just then the doors of the Great Hall opened, and Lavender and Ron walked in, and to Hermione's and everybody's surprise, they were holding hands. Walking over to the Gryffindor table, the couple took their seats right across from Hermione. Seamus, who was sitting next Hermione dropped his spoon when he saw the couple, and Hermione started to laugh. Smiling Ron started to speak.

"Good morning everyone." he said cheerily.

"Morning." Seamus said, raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Is anything the matter Seamus?" Lavender asked in a sweet voice. Seamus turned to Hermione and gave her a 'What the hell is going on?' look. Hermione in response started to laugh even harder.

"I think what Seamus means is, why are you two being so pleasant to each other?"

"Well," Ron started, "We just decided we were going to try and get along!"

"And it turns out, its not that hard!" Lavender exclaimed. Seamus again gave Hermione another look and she just shook her head.

"Well I'm glad you are getting along." Hermione said as she got up.

"Me too." Seamus added, following Hermione, not wanting to be left alone with the overly happy duo.

"Wait Hermione." Lavender said, right before she walked away. "I just wanted to apologize for how I've been behaving. I was scared I was going to loose my fiancé to you, and I was jealous of the friendship you had. But after what happened with you and Draco, I realize now that he's the one you want to be with and that I have nothing to worry about ." Hermione smiled and excepted the girls apology. Seamus and Hermione walked to Charms early, making small talk as they waited for the rest of their class to arrive.

School went on as usual, and after a quick trip to the library, Hermione was on her way home. She opened her door and gasped at what she saw. In front of her eyes was a beautiful, romantic, dinner. There was a table for two set up and a single rose decorated each plate. Hermione walked in and set her books down. Just then, carrying more roses, Draco walked out to greet her.

"This is lovely." Hermione said, kissing her husband. Draco smiled and led Hermione to the table. Once Hermione was seated, Draco brought out two plates of food. Hermione started giggling at what she saw. Draco in returned smirked.

"Surprised?" he asked. There in front of them both was Hermione's favorite, chicken tenders and macaroni and cheese. "It doesn't quite fit with the theme I was going for, but what my lady wants is what my lady gets." he said with a wink. "Though for such a sophisticated girl, you sure have childish taste buds."? Laughing , the couple dug. Enjoying the meal Draco made, Hermione started to speak.

"So, what is this all about? I mean roses, chicken fingers, why are you spoiling me?" she asked. Draco chortled.

"A man can't spoil his wife without there being a reason?" Draco asked. Hermione raised an eyebrow in response. "Alright, alright. First of all, I owe you for the other night, so this is half your apology dinner. Secondly I have something important to tell you and I want to make this night special."

"Which would be?" Hermione asked playfully.

"Well I was going to wait till later, but I guess I can tell you now." Taking a deep breath, Draco walked over to Hermione. "Hermione, when I first found out that you would be my wife I was shocked, and kind of pissed. Then I got to know and I thought to myself I guess she's not that bad and I actually enjoyed the time we spent together. I can still remember when I almost lost you to McLaggen. I was devastated. And then on our wedding night, I had never had sex feel as right with someone as it did with you. You've made me the happiest man in the world, and I mean that a hundred percent. I just want you to know that whatever happens in the near or distant future that I love you and I always will." Hermione was in tears by the time he finished. Draco pulled out a small box from his pocket and opened it up. Inside was an emerald encrusted snake necklace which he placed around Hermione's neck.

"Oh Draco it's beautiful." Hermione said as tears continued to fall. Standing up to kiss her husband, Hermione whispered into Draco's ear.

"I love you too." That night the couple made the sweetest love they had ever made and fell asleep in each others arms. Neither worried about what was to come, they just focused on living in the moment. And at that moment, they were just a happy couple in love.

**Well I hope you liked it! Sadly, there are only going to be two more chapters and an epilogue. I thank everyone who has supported me and this story and I love your reviews. Thanks, J. **


	20. Court

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter = Not mine.**

The day had finally arrived, and Draco was nervous as ever. Stepping into the shower, he let the hot water

melt away his frustrations. After about fifteen minutes, Draco left the stress free sanctuary, ready to face the

day ahead. In his finest dress robes, Draco walked out into the kitchen were his wife was waiting with

breakfast. Draco smiled at the cute eggs and bacon plate Hermione had prepared.

"So how are you feeling?" Hermione asked her husband as they ate.

"Eh, not to bad I guess. A little worried but for the most part ok." he replied. Laying a hand on Draco's

shoulder, Hermione comforted her husband.

"We're going to win this. They can't lock away Hermione Granger's husband, (That's what the wizarding

population acknowledged her as.) , I help saved the wizarding world. They are in debt to Harry forever, and

lucky for us he will be attending." Smiling at his wife, Draco thought about what Hermione said and it made

sense. Maybe they would be alright after all. Ten minutes later Harry walked in with Ginny, who by now

was starting to get a little round. The four friends departed for the Ministry by floo. There eyes were

amazed at just how busy the Ministry looked, never in their many visits had they seen so many witches and

wizards bustling around. They checked into the front desk and their wands were taken. Many people starred

as two thirds of the Golden Trio and their spouses walked through the Ministry halls. Some even went as far

out of their way to shake their hands. The four entered a lift and were taken to the ground floor, just as

Harry had done during his court appearance. As they approached the door, Hermione stopped Draco.

Giving him a long, slow, deep, kiss Draco got all the motivation he needed, he defiantly didn't want to lose

that. As soon as Draco entered, thoughts of his first court appearance filled his mind. He remembered how

scared he was walking in, and the relieved feeling that swept over him as he left, hoping today he would be

feeling

similar emotions. A tall wizard escorted them all in and took Draco up to the questioning chair. The judge,

Fredrick Macabie, entered and everyone stood up. Along with him was also a Wizengamot, who sat in seats

next to him. Draco stared toward the people in front of him, his usually warm face turned back into the cold

mask he wore while Voldermort still reigned. Everything was quiet until the judge began to speak.

"We hold this trial in response to the murder of Augusta Parkinson committed by Draco Malfoy using the

unforgivable Avada Kedavra, with his wand. As everyone knows the use of an unforgivable will get you

thrown into Azkaban unless there was a special circumstance. Please Mr. Malfoy, plea your case."

Draco looked at Hermione who smiled at him out of encouragement.

"I plea guilty to killing Augusta and using an unforgivable to do so. Though it was out of self defense. A

few days before he kidnapped me, correction, he hired people to kidnap me, then he lured my wife there

under

false pretenses where he was going to murder her and his daughter's fiancé, Cormac McLaggen. He was

then going to try and have me and Pansy paired because both of our spouses had passed on. Luckily, my

brilliant wife Hermione figured out a way for me to use my house elf, Piper, to escape. Sadly though, he

came in just before we apparetd away and he grabbed onto my robes. He was firing killing curses left and

right and my wife so when she tossed me my wand I used the first spell that came to my head, Avada

Kedavra, and he fell to the ground dead. I know I shouldn't have killed him but it was a stressful situation

and he was trying to kill my wife. Please, don't separate us, I love her to much to loose her."

"Are their any other witnesses."

"Me your honor." Hermione said, standing up. Hermione got up there and told the same story Draco did,

but now she was filling in the blanks that Draco missed. She began to cry at the end. "Oh please, don't

throw my husband in Azkaban. I've lost enough loved ones to the war, I don't want to loose him to. And

I'm pregnant, I don't want to be alone raising a child. All of this madness happened because the Ministry

put this Marriage law into play. Now I'm just asking for some compassion." A couple woman in

Wizengamot had wet eyes when Hermione finished. Again the judge spoke.

"Would anyone else like to testify?"

"I would." Harry said standing up. A few gasps were herd as Harry made his way up to the both.

"As you all know, Hermione is my best friend. At first when I found out she would be marrying Draco I was

a little skeptical, until I saw how well they got along. Despite the fact that Draco and I were childhood

nemeses, I am now on good, friendly terms with him. Draco is not the wizard he once was and he did not

use Avada in an Azkaban worthy way. If any of you were in that position, who knows what you would have

done. Remember that when you make your verdict. Thank you."

Harry sat down and went to comfort Hermione.

Whispers were herd between the judge and Wizengamot. Hermione looked over at Draco who gave her a

small smile. Finally ten minutes later, the court had reached their verdict. Judge Macabie stood up and

spoke to Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy, although we don't approve of your choice of spell we have decided not to put you in

Azkaban. Instead you will be fined 5,000 gallons, with hopes that you shall never use that spell again. Take

care of your wife and family, and I never want to see you here again." And with that he left, followed by

Wizengamot. Hermione practically raced to Draco when she herd. Throwing herself into his arms, they

shared one of their most passionate kisses. Holding Hermione's hand, Draco walked over to Harry and

Ginny and extended his hand.

"Thanks Potter." Draco said with a smirk.

"No problem." he smiled back. The four apparetd back to Hogsmeade where they ate at the Three

Broomsticks. Having an enjoyable afternoon, the group spent the rest of their day lingering around

Hogsmeade until they decided to go back at six. Filling everyone in on the great news, Hermione and Draco

barely had time to speak. Later the couple went to the library and around midnight they were wrapped

around one and other, safe in each others arms.

**Well there you have it! I know it's a little shorter, sorry about that, but this just felt right. Thanks for your reviews and I'm sorry if I have spelling/ grammar errors I feel really bad. I know they bug the hell out of me when I read a story :/ anyways, thanks for your reviews! -J**


	21. Time for fun

**Disclaimer: If only I owned Harry Potter…**

Hermione woke up ready for the exciting day ahead.

"Draco wake up! We have a wedding to attend!"

"Uggh." Draco groaned into his pillow. "Cant the weasel wait?" he asked, looking up at his wife. "I want to spend this morning with you." Draco said with a wink, leaning in to kiss his wife. Hermione playfully pulled away and jumped up.

"Later, right now how about a quick shower?" she said with a wink. Jumping up at that, Draco picked up Hermione and they kissed all the way into the bathroom. Quickly, they showered and Hermione threw on a bath robe and headed for the Potter's.

"Morning!" Hermione said, as Ginny opened the door. Harry who had spent the night in the Gryffindor dormitories with Ron, was absent. Hermione and Ginny put on what they agreed were the ugliest bridesmaid dresses ever. Since Ron and Lavender were both Gryffindors, they decided to go with yellow and maroon. And Lavender decided on an ugly frilly maroon dress with a yellow sash wrapped around the middle. Hermione and Ginny did each others hair and when they were just about finished, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Ginny yelled, putting the finishing touches on Hermione's makeup. The door opened and standing in front of them was a very handsome looking Draco."

"Wow." Ginny said, giving Hermione a wink.

"I know, cleans up nice. Doesn't he?" she said, getting up to give a Draco a kiss. The two girls giggled and Draco smirked.

"So Potter, do you have a thing for Slytherins now?" Ginny rolled her eyes and everyone laughed. The trio walked down stairs to the Grand Hall, were Draco was reunited with Blaise. The two boys took a seat together, and waited for the wedding to begin. Music started and Harry and Pavarti were the first couple down the isle. Closely followed by Ginny and Seamus, Luna and Neville, and last but certainly not least, Hermione and Dean. Ron quickly followed with a nervous look on his face. Then the music changed, Lavender came down the isle in a huge, puffy, gown. Ron looked happy and so did Lavender, and the couples eye were locked together through the whole ceremony. You could hear Mrs. Weasley crying as her last child was married. Looking into the crowd, Hermione saw Blaise and Draco looking rather awkward, surrounded by Gryffindors. Draco and Hermione made eye contact and he continued to make seductive smirks at her during the whole ceremony. The I do's were said and everyone cleared out so they could turn the Great Hall into a reception hall.

"Congratulations!" Hermione said, hugging Ron.

"Thanks." he replied, now shaking Draco's hand. Hermione and Draco also congratulated Lavender and then they were off to mingle.

"Angie!" Hermione exclaimed, seeing the very much pregnant looking woman. The two woman hugged and Draco shook her hand. "How did this happen?" Hermione exclaimed.

"A witch as smart as you should surely know where babies come from?" said a playful voice.

"Congratulations George!" she exclaimed, giving the red head a hug. "I meant to say when, I know how." she clarified. "In fact," Hermione said as she pulled Draco over, "We're also pregnant!"

"Congrats!" George said wrinkling her hair. Hermione rolled her eyes, "George, I'm eighteen years old, do that again and I'll hex you." they all started to laugh. Hermione and Draco said goodbye and went to find others Weasleys they haven't seen for awhile. Soon after, they were all told to find their seats and the couple joined a table with Harry and Ginny, Blaise and Pavarti, and Dean and Padma. Hermione sat next to Ginny and luckily for Draco, that meant he was right next to Blaise. The two boys gave each other a thank-God-I'm-next-to-you-and-not-stuck-with-all-these-Gryffindors-alone look and started to smirk. Dinner was served and everyone feasted on the delicious Rosemary chicken they brought our. After it was time to hit the dance floor!

"Dance with me." Draco said, as he pulled his wife onto the dance floor. They were closely followed by the rest of their table and before you knew it, everyone was out on the floor. They danced and danced for hours and didn't stop. The music started to slow down around eleven just after Ron and Lavender left for their honeymoon. Hermione and Draco swayed back and forth happy to be in each others arms. Finally, around midnight, they said there goodbyes and walked back to their home. When they finally opened the door, they crawled into bed, to tired for anything else. As Draco watched Hermione sleep, he couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked. Lying down next to her he could smell Hermione's soft vanilla fragrance. Gently pulling her closer he fell asleep holding the woman of his dreams. For as much evil he had done, he knew he didn't deserve this, though that didn't make it any less sweeter.

**Well I hope you liked the last chapter! I will be adding an epilogue in a few days so don't worry. I hope you enjoyed this story and thank you everyone who stuck with me. I do plan on writing other Draco and Hermione stories so I hope you read those too! Thanks, J.**


	22. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: For the last time, I don't Harry Potter. Just my ideas. **

One year later…

It was a Sunday and everyone was at the Burrow. Hermione sat at the kitchen table with Molly, Ginny, and Lavender, while their husbands were outside playing Quidditch.

"It's such a lovely day." Molly said, while holding Lucas, one of Lavenders twins.

Ginny nodded in agreement while she tried rocking James to sleep. Hermione smiled.

"We all can sure make beautiful babies." she said. Everybody laughed.

"Molly, how did you ever manage twins?" Lavender asked as Jenna started to fuss.

"My dear it wasn't easy, but we got by, and it didn't stop us from wanting more!" Molly answered smiling.

"Well these two are crazy! They're always hungry!" she laughed.

"They get that from their father." Ginny added, and everyone was shaking their head in agreement.

Lavender excused herself and went to go feed Jenna.

"Hermione, your daughter is gorgeous. Even though I bummed she's not going to have red hair, Draco seems like he's good for you." Molly said. Smiling, Hermione looked out the window to see her husband joking around with her best friends.

"He is Molly. It's funny, I never pictured my life turning out like this. Especially with Draco as a husband. I always have faith in people, but I never knew someone could change this much." she explained.

"I was nervous myself when I found out who the Ministry had matched you up with. I was certain they'd put you with Ron, but apparently they know more then we give them credit for. I mean Ron and Lavender seem happy, so do you and Malfoy er a Draco( even after the year and a half they'd been together, Ginny still had a hard time.) And I know me and Harry are happy." Ginny said. The front door opened, and the boys entered in. Draco walked over and kissed his wife.

"Draco, Annie needs to be changed, do you-"

"Say no more!" Draco said, taking his baby away from his wife. Ginny raised her eye brow impressed.

"How'd you get him to do that?" she asked.

"He told me he wanted to be the father he never had and well frankly if he changes diapers I'm not going to argue." Hermione said as everyone laughed.

"Harry I'd like you to be the father that Draco never had also. So please, go change James for me." And again, the kitchen was filled with laughter. Harry shook his head smiling, and went to change his baby.

The afternoon went by peacefully, and at around six o'clock Hermione and Draco bid the Weasley's and Potters goodbye, promising to visit again soon. The couple walked into their home and laid Anastasia down to rest. They walked into their living room and sat down.

"Draco, I have some news for you." Hermione said.

"What's that love?" he asked skeptically.

"Well, you know how much you love being a father to Anna." Draco nodded. "How about another, I'm pregnant." Hermione replied, and Draco's face lit up.

"That's wonderful!" he exclaimed. "I was just going to ask you if you wanted to try for another." he said, giving his wife a kiss. The two snuggled together and then went upstairs to bed.

Hermione awoke the next morning to Anna's crying. She got up and went to Anastasia's room. Picking up her baby, she brought her into the living room. She sat on the couch rocking the baby to sleep.

"Morning love." Draco said, kissing his wife. "I'll go make coffee."

"Thanks Draco." Hermione replied, smiling at her baby.

"Don't forget, we're going to Blaise and Pavarti's later for dinner.

"I remember." Hermione answered, taking a mug from her husband.

The two sat down and sipped their coffee.

"So you hungry?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, actually. Do you wanna stay in or go out." Hermione replied.

"Let's just stay in. We're going out later." Draco answered.

"Sounds good to me." Hermione said smiling. Draco got up and started to prepare breakfast.

The couple ate and had an enjoyable breakfast and relaxed all afternoon. The pair had decided they both would work for Malfoy industries, a company passed down to Draco from his father, until their kids started Hogwarts, that way they would be able to raise their kids and they would still be young enough to start a carrier. Around five everyone got ready to go to the Zabini's. Hermione put on a purple knee length dress and threw her hair up into a loose yet eloquent looking bun. She put on a strand of pearls and was ready to go. She dressed Anastasia in little dress and put what little hair she did have in a bow. Draco also put on a nice set of dress robes and the couple was ready to go. They used their fireplace and floo'd over to the Zabini's.

"Hello mate." Blaise greeted Draco. Draco smiled and the two man hugged. Blaise also hugged Hermione, the three of them had become pretty close over the last year.

"Where's Pavarti?" Hermione asked, noticing her absence.

"Out of town to show off our new addition. Her parents recently moved to Rome and she wanted them to meet Jonathon. I have work so I couldn't go with her." Blaise explained. The trio sat down and ate the dinner Blaise's house elves had prepared. The three friends caught up while Anna slept in her carrier. After a fabulous chocolate cake was served and eaten, Hermione and Draco went back home to Malfoy Manner. It was late, around nine o'clock so Anna had been sleeping for awhile. They laid her down in her crib and the couple climbed into their bed. After a long night of making love the two fell asleep like they did each and every other night. Safe, warm, and each others arms. Happy with the life they lived, and deep down thankful for the marriage law, that pushed them together.

**Well there it is. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and this story. I enjoyed writing it and your reviews made me smile each time I read one. I'm hoping to start another story in the next couple of days so I hope you check it out. Thank you to everyone who has stayed with me no matter how long it was in between updates! Thanks, J. **


End file.
